TMNT Q and A
by diaryofhannah
Summary: A TMNT 'Q and A' like no other. If this isn't awesome I have failed you my readers. It will be weird I can tell you that. Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or anything else but I do have a lap top where which to type this. (I will try to post new chapters every day
1. Chapter 1

**_This will be a TMNT Q and A like no other. Why is it like no other because their are to many TMNT Q and A's that don't allow guests and I am going to change that. So if you have a question or dare for that turtles or other TMNT members I would love to hear them. But I must as that you try to keep them K+ I know I'm a sheltered child deal with it. If you or your OC would like to come in and hang out accationaly please give me a PM so we can talk. I have high expectations for this story and I would love to have reviews, dares, ect. That make people ask 'What the heck?' So send me PM's. That was your Q and A for the day._**

**_-hannah1_**

**_P.S. I can only accept PM's not reviews sorry_****_ not my rules_****_._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I would like to thank aliengirl13 and Yosdellillan Skywalker (I just love that name) for letting me use their OC's and giving me questions. And Tay-toi is my OC and she will be in this too this is unrelated to my other story with Tay-toi in it. Yes Tay-toi is me hannah1. LET THE Q AND A'S MAKE YOUR DAY!_**

* * *

The Turtles and April are in a room with brown walls and their where 4 camo couches that could fit 3 people 5 if you used the arm rests. Donnie, Raph, and Leo where siting right to left in that order on the couch April was sitting on the arm rest closest to Donnie and Mikey was siting on the couch opposit of them all upside down. Karai came in looking bored and sat coupons of the couches between the two Mikey and the others where on. "I got a question apparently" said Karai.

"Cool" said Leo.

A girl with brown medium length hair, cool grey eyes, behind camo rectangular glasses and had red braces, wearing a black Phineas and Ferb T-shirt with jeans and red converse**_(Hey theirs me)_**came in through the door that was between the couches that Mikey and Karai where on. "Hey yall so I'm Tay-toi and I will be writing the transcript for the Q and A meetings and I will also be running the screen above Karai's head" said Tay-toi. Everyone looked at the screen on the wall behind Karai. "And that's where the Questions will be read by our guest stars so Karai could you please go sit next to Mikey?" asked Tay-toi.

"No" said Karai.

"O-okay then Karai, you can just turn around to read the questions" said Tay-toi awkwardly. "So Ill be in the tech booth" said Tay-toi indicating the tech booth in the far corner of the room**_(If you don't know what a tech booth looks like look it up its hard to explain)_**. "Working with the screen and as soon as Sunny and Yosdellillan get here we can start" said Tay-toi.

Suddenly the ceiling above the couch that no one was on broke and a girl fell through onto the couch covered in dust. she had long dishwater blond hair, greenish-blue eyes, and was quite pale. She dusted off her black skirt that was over black and white striped with leggings, with matching black combat boots, and a grey shirt with a yellow peace sign on it. "Hey I'm Sunny" Sunny introduced her self as she took her black square glasses out of her skirt pocket and put them on.

"Hey Sunny now we just have to wait for Yosdellillan" said Tay-toi. Yosdellillan walks in and sits on the dusty couch next to Sunny. "Hey Yosdellillan. Alright so that's everyone lets get started" said Tay-toi going to the tech booth.

The first question came up on the screen.

**_"Donnie: When do you plan on confessing to April?" _**Asked Sunny.

"When I know it the feelings are reciprocated" said Donnie.

"What feelings?" asked April.

**_"April: How do you not notice that Donnie is head over heils in love with you?" _**asked Sunny**_._**

"Heels is spelled wrong" said Yosdellillan pointing at the screen.

"Go step on a lego" said Sunny. Karai and Raph started laughing. Sunny smiled at Raph and Karai.

"My only explanation is I'm oblivious like Phineas" said April.

"Actually in a lot of cartoons theirs someone with brown hair that has a crush on someone with red hair" said Tay-toi from the tech booth.

"Give three examples" said Leo.

"Phineas and Ferb, TMNT 2k12 if Donnie was human he would have brown hair, and Gravity Falls, and to open this up movies with actors and actresses Harry Potter" said Tay-toi.

"Well you've got that down to a science" said Raph.

"I like to think so" said Tay-toi. "Alright next question" said Tay-toi.

**_"Mikey: Did you know that Booyaksha actually means something? It means 'Blessing and Love to the very moment'" _**asked Sunny.

"What?" asked Mikey flipping of the couch standing up. "My war cry is based of a lie" said Mikey.

"Read the next question before he starts crying" said Donnie.

**_"Donnie & April: I DARE YOU TO KISS!" _**Sunny said.

"You walked right in to that one" said Karai.

"If you are going to kiss could you please stand up?" asked Yosdellillan. Everyone gave her a weird look. "What that's how I imagined the first Aprello kiss" said Yosdellillan.

"Okay" said Donnie and he and April stood up and kissed. Tay-toi took a pic.

"Tay-toi can you send me that?" asked Leo.

"I'll send it to everyone" said Tay-toi. April and Donnie blushed bright red and sat back down.

**_"Turtles: I dare you to be locked in a room with your fangirls for 5 minutes, then if you make it out please explain the experience." _**said Sunny. The turtles all sat in their same spots shivering and looking sacred. "Well that answers that" said Sunny.

**_"April: Now that you live with the turtles, where do you sleep? (My guess, Donnies room :3)" _**asked Sunny.

"Well since the lair was a subway junction it has offices upstairs and we turned on of them into my room" said April.

**_"April: Does it bother you that some people call you a Mary Sue? (It bothers me, your my 2nd favorite character!)"_** said Sunny.

"I have never heard that before" said April.

**_"Donnie: Donnie, do you believe that scientifically speaking, can you and your brothers have kids? (I believe they can, they are PART human)" _**asked Sunny.

"Something like that would have to be tested but where 15 and the outcome could be very dangerous do I wouldn't test it" said Donnie.

**_"April & Donnie: What are your favorite things about each other?" _**asked Sunny.

"Personality" said Donnie and April at the same time.

**_"April & Karai: I dare you to wear school girl outfits! (Let us play "How Long Will Leo & Donnie Last?)" _**said Sunny.

"I have outfits for you" said Tay-toi and she, April, and Karai left.

**_Turtles: Dare you to wear FRENCH MAID outfits for 1 hour! Make sure they match the color of your mask! _**said Sunny the turtles left to get changed to.

Everyone is awkwardly sitting in their same spots. "Karai you look nice" said Leo.

"Karai how do you think Leo looks?" asked April.

"Stupid" said Karai.

"OH MY GOSH YOU JUST QUOTED THE SECOND ADDAMS FAMILY MOVE" Tay-toi yelled jumping up and down. Tay-toi calmed down and coughed awkwardly "Next question" said Tay-toi.

**_"Donnie: How does it feel to be the tallest despite being the third oldest? Do you like it, please explain why or why not." _**said Sunny.

"Its always been that way so I don't really think much of it and I'm never asked to reach stuff on high shelf's well April asks occasionally but other than that we don't really care" said Donnie.

**_"Leo & Raph: Does it bother you that Donnie is taller despite you both being older? Why or why not?" _**asked Sunny.

"Finally we get a question" said Leo.

"Donnie just answered it" said Raph.

"Don't ruin my moment" said Leo.

**_"Mikey: Can I hug you? You are sooo effin adorable, you have a major case of baby face! :3" _**asked Sunny.

Mikey said Nothing he just put on a shirt that said 'free hugs' and held his arms out. Aliengirl13 runs in hugs Mikey and runs out.

**_"April: Can I hug you? Just cause your awesome and I think you deserve a hug!" _**said Sunny.

"Um sure" said April. Aliengirl13 runs in again and hugs April and runs out.

**_"Splinter: Can I hug you? You look like someone who could use a hug!" _**Sunny read.

"Splinter doesn't even hug us let alone some random person" said Leo.

Splinter walks in. "Who just hugged me?" asked Splinter.

"And you call yourself his son" said Sunny.

**_"Donnie: Can I hug you? Your my favorite turtle because your adorkable, kind, sweet, and really smart, plus I got a thing for nerdy characters (I am a nerd to :3)" _**said Sunny.

"O-okay" said Donnie. Aliengirl13 runs in hugs runs out.

**_"April: Dare you to show the guys your ID card (Panic in the Sewers) you know the one you had braces and glasses. (Bet you Donnie will think it is adorable, while the other 3 might laugh)" _**said Sunny.

"Um I don't have it with me" said April.

"Don't worry as I was typing up the slides I found a picture of it on your schools website" said Tay-toi and she put the picture on the screen.

"Aww look at you your so cute" said Donnie. And everyone else stared laughing. Splinter gave everyone a glare and they stopped.

"You look like a nerd" said Karai.

"You look like a preppy" said April.

"Hello real preppy in the room" said Tay-toi offended.

"Oh sorry" said April.

"Don't worry April when where both preppy's none of us with remember this" said Tay-toi.

"What?" asked Mikey.

"hannah1 has plans" said Tay-toi. "Hey Splinter can you go get Kirby?" asked Tay-toi and Splinter left. "I really just didn't want him here for the next well I don't know what you would call this" said Tay-toi.

**_"Casey: (I do not ask him anything, I just run up to him and kick him in the nuts and yell "APRELLO FOREVER!" while the paramedics roll him out)" _**Sunny read.

Casey Jones and Aliengirl13 com in. "Why am I here?" asked Casey' Aliengirl13 kicked him where no one wants to be kicked. The paramedics came and put Casey on a stretcher.

"Is this the first time this has happened sir?" asked the paramedic.

"No" said Casey.

"And it wont be the last" said Aliengirl13

"I hate fangirls" said Casey.

"And we hate you" said Tay-toi.

"APRELLO FOREVER" yelled Aliengirl13 as she fallowed the paramedics out. Kirby and Splinter came in and sat on the couch with Mikey.

**_"Kirby: What is your opinion of your future son in law Donnie?" _**asked Sunny.

"I just wish it could be a legal marriage" said Kirby

"DAD" said April.

"What she asked" said Kirby.

"I'm curious if we had questions why weren't we allowed in here earlier?" asked Splinter.

"Where dressed like this and that's the first thing you ask?" asked Raph.

"I don't expect much from you 4 as far as normalness goes" said Splinter.

"To answer your question Yoshi most teenagers feel more free to open up if their parents aren't in the room" said Kirby.

"Okay last question" said Tay-toi.

**_"Turtles:If you where human for a day what would you do?" _**asked Yosdellillan.

"Go to a museum" said Donnie.

"Go to an arcade" said Mikey.

"Go to a Space Heroes convention" said Leo.

"Spit of the statue of liberty" said Raph.

"Dude best answer ever" said Tay-toi. "I'd do it with you" said Tay-toi.

"Awesome" said Raph and he and Tay-toi fist pump **_(Because high-8 is so overused)._**

"Alright so that's the last question" said Tay-toi.

"So I guess where done here" said Sunny.

Yosdellillan gets hit in the head with a wadded up piece of paper she opened it. "I hope this Q and A made your day" said Yosdellillan she hands the paper to Sunny.

"Please send in your OC's dares and questions" said Sunny.

"Please review" said Tay-toi.

* * *

**_P.S. The name of the chapters will be the guests and OC's that will be in that chapter and if you want to see those OC"s again give them a dare or question but ask their owners first._**

**_Sunny is owned by Aliengirl13, Yosdellillan is owned by Yosdellillan Skywalker (I still love that name), and I own Tay-toi._**

**_Please Review. And send Questions, Dares, etc. through PM's._**

**_-hannah1_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Okay so, so far I have been able to post a new chapter every day and we will see how this goes from here. We are being joined by Tay-toi, Yosdellillan, and Sunny today so lets get started. Hannah3 and I just figured out how to work the microwave. This is a big moment for us okay. THIS IS YOUR Q AND A FOR THE DAY._**

* * *

The turtles, April, and Karai where sitting on the couches waiting for the others. Mikey and Raph where on the one closest to the teck booth Karai and Leo had their backs to the screen and where siting as far away from eachother as posible. April and Donnie where on the other one and the guest stars couch was empty. Tay-toi was in the tech booth going through the slides and eating single serving velveeta shells and cheese. Yosdellillan comes in and calmly sits on the couch. "Hi everyone" said Yosdellillan. Everyone said hi back.

Suddenly the celling that Tay-toi and Yosdellillan just fixed broke and Sunny fell through. "Come on dude I just fixed that" said Tay-toi through a mouthful of mac and cheese. Sunny rolled her eyes and dusted herself off. "Okay so where all here lets get started Sunny your up first" said Tay-toi.

**_"Raph: Dare you to fight a grizzly bear (and let me watch so I can have a laugh or two)" _**said Sunny.

"Fine" said Raph. Tay-toi took him out of the room. Tay-toi came back few minutes later without Raph she turned swiched to a live video of Raph standing in the middle of the forest. Suddenly a bear come up to Raph screamed and it chased him in and out of veiw of the camera everyone laughed as Raph screamed. After that happened for about 20 minutes Raph fell infront of the camera with the bear fallowing him. "Guys if I die I want you to know that I always secretly cared about you" said Raph. The bear moved to attack Raph who closed his eyes and the bear fell through him flickered and disapered. "What the?" asked Raph. Raph came back into the room. "What happened to the bear?" asked Raph.

"It was a holagram the whole time pretty realistic right?" asked Tay-toi.

"I wanted it to be a real bear" said Sunny.

"Im a fourteen your old girl living in the midwest where am I going to get a bear?" asked Tay-toi.

"Touche" said Sunny.

Suddenly a girl with brown hair and eyes, with thick brown rectangle glasses, wearing a gray over-one-shoulder shirt with the british flag on it, with skinny jeans, and purple high-tops walks in. "Tay-toi who are those people in the conferance room?" asked the girl.

"Those are the people for the interviewing thing I'm doing" said Tay-toi. "Hey everyone this is Marina Love shes my best friend and fellow writer" said Tay-toi.

"What's with the costumes?" asked Marina.

"Where not wearing costumes" said Donnie.

"Oh sure" said Marina winking.

"Marina their seriously half turtle" said Tay-toi.

"Okay whatever you say" said Marina.

"She's not the most sane person" said Tay-toi after Marina left.

**_"Donnie: Would you die for April?" _**asked Sunny.

"Absolutely" said Donnie.

"You almost have, several times actually" said Mikey.

"You almost died like 8 times saving Mr. O'Neil" said Raph.

"Are you still on that?" asked Donnie.

**_"Mikey: How much wood would a wood chuck chuck could chuck wood!" _**asked Sunny.

"I'm so confused" said Mikey.

"A wood chuck would chuck as much as a wood chuck could chuck if a wood chuck would chuck wood" said Tay-toi so fast no one really heard what she said. "That just happened" said Tay-toi.

Casey walks in. "That Marina chick said you need me" said Casey.

**_"Casey: FIGHT ME!" _**demanded Sunny.

"Um not hanks creepy girl who's trying to kill me" said Casey.

"NOT ONE CALLS ME CREEPY" Sunny yelled chasing Casey around the outside of the couch square and up the hole in the ceiling.

"Oh great he broke it more" said Yosdellillan

**_"Donnie: Prove your coolness! Fight a SHARK! (Monkey Brains)" _**said Sunny.

"We took a video of that earlier" said Tay-toi. Tay-toi plays the video.

In the video Donnie jumps onto the back of a shark and fell through it. "This is a flip-in hologram and this water isn't even deep enough for a dolphin" said Donnie standing up and the water only came up to his knees.

"Again fourteen year old girl in the Midwest not that much I can do" said Tay-toi.

**_"Karai & Casey: Dare you to be locked in a room with Song Baby by Justin Beiber on repeat for 5 hours!" _**said Sunny.

Five hours later Karai comes out of the sound prof closet with out Casey. She whispers something to Tay-toi and closes the door. "Well no ones going top come looking for him and if they do we can blame that on that ever torcher he was put through and Aprello is totally going to happen" said Tay-toi. "Moment of silence...well that was quiet moving on" said Tay-toi.

**_"Everyone: Who shall take over first, Zombies, Machines or Aliens?" _**asked Sunny. "Totally Zombies" said Sunny.

"I think Zombies too" said Yosdellillan.

"Machines" said Donnie and April and everyone else said Aliens.

**_"Raph: I feel like fighting you now!" _**said Sunny.

"Cool story bro. tell it again" said Raph.

**_"Casey: (I just throw a bear trap at his leg, AND LAUGH WHILE I VIDEO TAPE)" _**said Sunny.

"That's gonna be a little hard" said Tay-toi. She opened the sound prof door and Sunny threw the bear trap in. "Close enough" said Tay-toi.

**_"Donnie: Favorite invention?"_** asked Sunny.

"Turtle glider" said Donnie and Mikey and Raph high-3ed.

**_"April: Sweetest thing Donnie has done or said?"_** asked Sunny.

"The first morning that I want in the lair Leo dumped coffee on my head to wake me up and Donnie said 'You have never looked more attractive to me than right now' and that was really sweet" said April.

"Aww that's so romantic" said Tay-toi.

"You think that if two people like each other they should be put in a card board box" said Marina from the door.

"If you don't have anything to contribute to this fanfic please leave" said Tay-toi.

"Wow way to brake the forth wall' said Marina.

"Out" said Tay-toi.

"I'll be back" said Marina leaving.

**_"Raph: Where did you get Spike?" _**asked Sunny.  
"Um...um I don't remember, Leo?" asked Raph.

"I have no idea" said Leo.

"That was a really long time ago" said Donnie.

"Well take a rain-check on that" said Leo.

**_"April & Donnie: If you had kids what would there names be?" _**asked Sunny.

"If its a girl Clover if its a boy anything but Donnie Jr." said Donnie.

"If its a boy James" said April.

**_"Raph: who do you like Yosdellillan or Tay-Toi?" _**asked Yoshdellillan.

"Considering you didn't make me admit I love my brothers Yosdellillan" said Raph.  
**_"Mikey: Would like to my best friend? :)" _**asked Yosdellillan.

"Totally" said Mikey.  
**_"Leo: I have three younger siblings. Do you have any advice?" _**asked Yosdellillan.

"Get a lock on your door" said Leo.  
**_"Donnie: I need some help. I like someone in this room right now and I am afraid to tell him how I feel. What do you should I do?" _**asked Yosdellillan.

"Wait until you know they like you back" said Donnie.  
**_"April: What is your favorite memory with the turtles?" _**asked Yosdellillan.

"The coffee story" said April.  
**_"Splinter: What is the most embarrassing moment that ever happened to your sons?" _**asked Yosdellillan.

"That's a long story lets just say the entire first 15 years of their lives" said Splinter.

Marina runs in. "Tay-toi I have a last minute dare" says Marina.

"What is it?" asked Tay-toi.

**_"Tay-toi: I dare you to tell everyone the story of your name"_**said Marina.

"Where out of time maybe tomorrow" said Tay-toi.

* * *

**_If you want to reads the coffee story its the newest drabble on TMNT drabbles._**

**_Please Review. And give me Questions, Dares, etc. through PM's._**

**_-hannah1_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Okay so we have Yosdellillan, Sunny, Marina, Tay-toi, and a new OC Aqua. And I'm sorry to Jordan sheeders I need your OC to have a question, dare, etc. for your OC to come in and that goes for everyone who wants to have an OC in this story I'll make a list._**

**_To Have An OC In 'TMNT Q And A' You Must Send This Info To diaryofhannah Via Review Or PM_**

**_-OC's name_**

**_-How he/she looks_**

**_-Their personality_**

**_-A reason for being their; question, dare, etc._**

**_-Other info about your OC is optional_**

**_So do everything on that list and you can have an OC come into 'TMNT Q and A'. Please keep all content K+ rated. And if you haven't noticed Casey Jones will be not making a reappearance in 'TMNT Q and A' for reasons unknown to the public._**

* * *

The turtles, April, and Karai are in the same spots they where last time. Tay-toi is working in the tech booth and Yosdellillan and Aqua are on the couch. Sunny jumped down onto the couch. "Okay lets start" said Tay-toi.

**_"Raphael, do you know who is Mona Lisa?" asked Aqua._**

"Who?" asked Raph.

**_"April who you think is the most cute turtle?" asked Aqua._**

"Donnie" said April.

"Shoulda seen that one coming" said Sunny.

**_"Casey, what's your favorite color?" asked Aqua._**

"Lets skip that one" said Tay-toi.

**_"Mike, you are adorable, what's your favorite pizza?" asked Aqua._**

"Jelly bean, Anchovy, and Jalapeño" said Mikey.

**_"Donnie, can you do my math homework? X D" asked Aqua._**

"If I did how would you learn?" asked Donnie.

**_"I dare you all to dance Macarena" asked Aqua._**

Tay-toi plays the song and everyone dose.

**_"Tay-toi: I dare you to do a hand stand for 5 seconds" _**said Yosdellillan.

"Okay" said Tay-toi. She walked over to the wall and did a hand stand against it.

"Hey while your up their why don't you start wall twerking" said Karai.

"When you wall twerk you face the wall and I have not nor will I ever twerk" said Tay-toi.

"Yes you have" said a girl with hazel eyes and brown hair putting her head in the room from the whole in the ceiling.

"Dude what happened at camp stays at camp" said Tay-toi. flipping back onto her feet.

"Like camp crushes" said April.

"Exactly" said Tay-toi.

"Camp crushes hey Tay-toi" said the girl.

"No Avatards aloud out" said Tay-toi.

"What about you?" asked the girl.

"I'm an exception" said Tay-toi.

"Fine" said the girl and she left.

**_"Everyone: (minus me) On a scale of 1 to 10, with 1 being the least and 10 being the most, how crazy do you think am I?" _**asked Sunny.

"7" said everyone in unison.

"The average median and mode of that would be 7" said Tay-toi. "Would you like to know the range?" asked Tay-toi.

"Yeah math power" said Donnie.

**_"April: I dare you to be dressed in an outfit picked by Donnie!" _**said Sunny.

"I love they way April is dressed now" said Donnie.

"Aww thanks Donnie" said April and she and Donnie hugged.

**_"Tay-Toi: Did you ever think of trying E-Bay for the bear or shark?" _**asked Sunny.

"Yeah and they weren't on there" said Tay-toi.

**_"Mikey: Did you know that at a Walmart that I saw a Piñata that looks like you? How does this make you feel?" _**asked Sunny.

"If I where that piñata I would fight back" said Mikey.

**_"Donnie & April: Most awkward/embarrassing moment between you to?" _**asked Sunny.

"Well once I asked Donnie how he can go so long with out going to the bathroom when hes working on projects and he pointed to a cup in the corner of his lap" said April and everyone burst into laughter.

"The door is always locked I'm just saying" said Donnie.

**_"Karai: Dare you to dress as a Space Heroes character for Leo!" _**said Sunny.

"Here's a yellow star trek shirt" said Tay-toi tossing it to Karai. Karai put it on and glared at Leo who smiled.

**_"Karai: Dare you to call Shredder, put him on speaker and say this exactly, "HELP SANTA IS TRYING TO KILL ME AND I WANTS TO DO THE CHA CHA!" If you refuse, BRING ON THE ELECTRIC EELS!" _**said Sunny.

"Give me the eel" said Karai taking off the shirt.

"We don't have an eel" said Tay-toi.

"Darn it" said Sunny.

**_"Donnie: Would you rather...be like Mikey for a day or not work on any of your projects for a day?" _**asked Sunny.

"Not work on projects" said Donnie.

"Hey" said Mikey offended.

**_"Leo: Would you rather let Mikey be leader for a day or jump off a roof?" _**asked Sunny.

"Jump off a roof" said Leo.

"hey" said Mikey sadly.

**_"Mikey: Which brother do you look up to most? (my guess Donnie)" _**asked Sunny.

"Donnie" said Mikey. "But Raph's a close second" said Mikey.

"Oh I feel loved" said Leo.

"I could never stay mad as long as Raph can" said Mikey.

**_"Donnie: How many tall jokes have ever heard? (We are looking you Raphael)" _**asked Sunny.

"2,583" said Donnie. "Approximately" said Donnie.

* * *

**_So that's it for today please send in your questions, dares, etc. and I hope this Q and A made your day. Please Review. And send me Questions, Dares, etc. through PM's._**

**_-hannah1_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Okay so my lap top is finally set up so I will be able to post a lot more so heads up on that because when I say a lot more I mean it. _**

**_Todays guests are:_**

**_Yosdellillan, has been seen previously._**

**_Sunny, has been seen previously._**

**_Tracy, she has kind of a round face with high cheek bones. She wears a red chest plate with a long sleeve black shirt underneath and a black cloak with a hood black legging with a red metallic skirt, red metal boots and a gold dragon necklace holding a red crystal._**

**_Venus De Milo, the not so fearless mutant turtle girl with a blueish greenish mask._**

**_Jordan, has blonde hair blue eyes tan skin plus a cute cat name kilala she's a demon but a good one and can transform to and the cat is white to with two tails._**

**_and of course Tay-toi, has been seen previously._**

**_And again please stop sending my stuff for Casey Jones I'm just going to say it He died because of Justin Biebir (I spelled that wrong with PRIDE) and he's not coming back so please stop trying to ask corps questions its just sad._**

* * *

The turtles, April, and Karai where sitting in what was starting to become their assigned seats. Yosdellillan, Sunny, whom was freshly covered in dust and parts of the ceiling, and the new girls Tracy, Venus De Milo, and Jordan where on the guest couch. Tay-toi was working in the tech booth. "Alright where having technical difficulty's so the only think that is working is the two music videos I made earlier so where going to use this flashcards" said Tay-toi giving the guests the things they where going to say written on flash cards.

**_"Everyone: watch my little pony friend ship is magic the one where twilight becomes a princess. I bet Mikey will love pinkie pie" _**said Jordan.

"I'm really sorry we cant do this dare Jordan can you put it in a review so we can do it next time?" asked Tay-toi.

**_"Turtles: what does your room look like?"_** said Venus De Milo.

"Their all kind of different but we each have our own because they used to be offices" said Leo.

"And to much of your amazement my room is up stairs separate from my lab" said Donnie.

**_"Tay-toi: you never told us what is the story of your name?"_** asked Yosdellillan.

"Oh yeah thanks for reminding me" said Tay-toi. "Tay-toi is my nickname its based off the French word Tais-toi which means 'Shut-up'. TAY are my initials is stands for Taylor Amithist Yelick and I'm the third person to be names that and toi is French for three so my name is Tay-toi" explained Tay-toi.

**_"Leo: how did you get addicted to Space Heroes? That show is so, soooo lame!" _**said Tracy.

"You have your hobbies and I have mine" said Leo. Splinter comes in.  
**_"Splinter: What is some of the stupidest/weirdest things the turtles have done?" _**asked Tracy.

"Disobeyed me" said Splinter and then he left.  
**_"Raph: I think you and Spike are adorable together, how old was he when you got him?" _**asked Tracy.

"We have no idea" said Raph.  
**_"April: I dare you to karaoke, Shania Twain- That don't impress me much" _**said Tracy.

"That's one of the two videos that are working we made a music video for it" said Tay-toi.

INSERT LYRICS.  
**_"Mikey: why do you like pranks so much?" _**asked Tracy.

"Why not?" asked Mikey.

**_"April: Your feelings for Donnie!" _**said Sunny.

"What about them?" asked April.

"She didn't deny it" said Tay-toi.

"He's doing good I'm thinking of making an exosuit for him" said Donnie.

**_"April: Remember when Donnie started to talk about Karai? (Karai's Vendetta) Do you realize you were JEALOUS!?" _**said Sunny.

"I really wasn't I was upset about my Trig. grade" said April.

**_"Mikey: Do you have any video of Donnie talking in his sleep? If so, please could you share it with us?" _**asked Sunny.

"Yes actually I did but the computer broke" said Mikey.

"I'll have it fixed next time have aliengirl13 put it in another review" said Tay-toi.

**_"Tay-Toi: Would like to borrow some off my sharks, bear, or eels? Do not ask me why I have them, just go with it." _**said Sunny.

"Because you might have gotten them illegally which I don't doubt I'm going to stay out of that" said Tay-toi.

**_"Mikey: Would you rather...be as smart as Donnie or as strong physically as Raph?" _**asked Sunny.

"I'd rather be as smart as Raph ignorance is bliss right" asked Mikey. Raph punched Mikey so hard he fell off the couch Mikey went to sit by Leo forcing him closer to Karai.

**_"Tay-Toi: Why do you like Aprello so much? Just wondering, I really really really really love it to." _**said Sunny.

"Because I think they are adorable together and the ship sails itself" said Tay-toi.

"The ship sails itself is that an expression?" asked Mikey.

"You could say that" said Tay-toi. "I also ship Lerai" said Tay-toi. Leo and Karai looked at each other and blushed.

**_"Leo: Karaoke the song Mood Rings by Relient K, make sure girls are in room for this..." _**said Sunny.

"That is the last video that's working" said Tay-toi.

INSERT VIDEO

**_"Leo: How does it make you feel to get so little questions?" _**asked Sunny.

"I get more than Raph" said Leo. Raph growled.

**_"Turtles: Did you know Karai eats TURTLE Soup (Karais Vendetta) RUUUUUUUUN LEO RUUUUUUUN!" _**yelled Sunny.

"Karai cant eat us" said Leo.

"Yeah where pet shop turtles you can only eat turtles that are raised to be eaten" said Donnie.

"And where half human so that would be caniblizum and it is frowned upon in most society's" said Mikey.

**_"April: Dare you to sit on Donnies lap!" _**said Sunny.

"Um okay" said April sitting on Donnie's lap. April leaned onto Donnie's plastron and Donnie wrapped his arms around April.

"I make it internet famous" said Tay-toi taking a picture.

**_"Turtles, April, and Karai: Who here has ever read or written a FanFiction? (We are looking at you LEO)" _**said Sunny.

"I have" said Leo and Karai at the same time.

"I read this awesome fan fiction called "Which is Which?" it was about Thomas the son of Ferb and Vanessa and Marie the daughter of Phinbella I was so sad when I ended" said Mikey. Tay-toi's eyes got wide but no one noticed.

**_"Donnie: Can you tells us a tall joke you have heard?" _**asked Sunny.

"My favored one is 'Donnie I need to talk to you let me get a swirly slide and you can come down here'" said Donnie

**_"Mikey, Leo, Raph: How many love poems (of he writes them) have you found that Donnie has written for April? Would you please share one with us?" _**asked Sunny.

"Tons but Donnie write them in Greek so we cant read them" said Mikey. Splinter came in.

**_"Splinter: Mind telling us a Donnie baby/toddler story? (Make sure April is in room)" _**said Sunny.

"Donatello used to tell Michelangelo that words like at and the where bad words and he cant say them you may not believe it but Donatello is quite persuasive" said Splinter. Splinter left.

**_"Mikey: Give Sunny a kiss on the cheek or mouth your choice!"_** said Tay-toi. "It also says SUNNYLIKESMIKY!SUNNYLIKESMIKEY!SUNNYLIKESMIKEY" said Tay-toi.

"I know exactly who wrote that and when I get a hold of her I'm going to-" Mikey kissed Sunny on the cheek and she stopped midsentence and fainted on the ground. Sunny woke back up again and sat back on the couch "What was I mad about again?" asked Sunny.

"What? You weren't mad why would you think that?" asked Tay-toi.

* * *

**_So that's it for today I hope this Q and A made your day and I would just like to throw it out their that you could bring in any character form any TMNT series it could be anyone, Cody Jones, Dog pound, Cody Jones, the utrom, Cody Jones, Starlee any one including Cody Jones. Just keep that in mind. And you stay classy fanfic readers._**

**_Please Review. And send me Questions, Dares, etc. though PM's._**

**_P.S. I know a lot about TMNT Fast Forward it would be a good series to ask about, and you know Cody Jones ._**

**_-hannah1_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Guests:_**

**_Yosdellillan, has been in previous chapters._**

**_Marina, has been in previous chapter._**

**_Tracy, has been in previous chapters._**

**_Pyiliso5phocus quintu9pis tha theerd , (f-yil-sof-a-cus) (quin-tu-pus) (the) (th-ird), Blond hair, hazel eyes, and goes to school with Tay-toi._**

**_Cinia, She has black hair in a pitch black pixie cut, you could look it up lol I don't know how to explain how it looks! but aywho she is rather short, she's tan and has a tattoo of a black rose on her left shoulder blade. She wears black tank tops and jeans and has a lot of bracelets around her wrists with black nail polish, she's slightly pale too and has really bright blue or hazel eyes! she prefers to be called Cin._**

**_and of course Tay-toi._**

**_We also have a special guest stars its...Dipper and Mable Pines from Gravity Falls! Whoop whoop!_**

**_I hope this Q and A makes you day._**

* * *

The turtles, April, and Karai where sitting in their assigned seats. Tracy, Pyiliso5phocus quintu9pis tha theerd, Marina, and Yosdellillan where on the guest couch all squished together. Tay-toi was in the tech booth.

"Okay lets get started" said Tay-toi.

**_"Raph: if you never found Spike who would you say cute, totally adorable, things to?" _**asked Tracy.

"I don't know what or talking about" said Raph.

"Or do you?" asked Pyiliso5phocus quintu9pis tha theerd and Tay-toi at the same time giving Raph a wide eyed skeptical looks.  
**_"Leo, Mikey, Donnie: what things have you heard Raph say to spike? (Mikey we are looking at you)" _**said Tracy.

"When he was little he used to read books to spike that he wrote himself" said Leo.  
**_"Everyone: do you guys know who Cody Jones is? (Aprello FOREVER!)" _**said Tracy.

"You mean the dude pushing up daises in the closet? Yeah we know who he is" said Marina.  
**_"Aprello: you guys are one of the cutes couples next to Lerai and Raike (Raph & Spike) after they answer (Just wanted to see Raph's reaction)" _**said Tracy.

"Tracy I would prefer if you used my couple name for Raph and Spike in my presence its Rike" said Tay-toi.

**_"Leo: You do know that Karai is actually Miwa Splinters daughter making her your older do you feel about that?" _**asked _Pyiliso5phocus quintu9pis tha theerd._

"If where not blood related I don't care" said Leo.  
**_"Leo: What got you so interested in Space Heroes? (When I see him watching the it I also watch and its really entertaining) what age?" _**asked Marina.

"I have been in love with space heroes for as long as I remember" said Leo.  
**_"Leo: Why is it that you and your bros have different colored mask? (In this new series you can actually tell a difference other than the mask)" _**said Marina.

"Our masks match our personality's" said Leo.  
**_"Leo: Are you happy that I'm giving you a lot of questions?" _**asked Pyiliso5phocus quintu9pis tha theerd.

"Yes, yes I am" said Leo.  
**_"Donnie: what kind of turtles are you?" _**asked Marina.

"Well as I have predicted I believe we are descendants of the-" Donnie was cut off by April covering his mouth with her hand.

"Their fresh water turtles" said April.  
**_"Mikey: Have you ever tried Pizza Hut? Gattis or Dominos pizza? *if you didn't then you never tasted real pizza! :0*" _**said Pyiliso5phocus quintu9pis tha theerd.

"I don't keep track of what kind of pizza I eat" said Mikey.

**_"Mikey: What would you do if you didn't have pizza"_** said Marina.

"Die" said Mikey.

**_"Leo: I dare you to hold your breathe as long as you can." _**said Yosdellillan.

"I can do it better in my shell hold on" said Leo. Leo goes into his shell Karai looks at Leo's shell then moves it to the floor and put her feet up on Leo's side of the couch. 6 minutes later Leo came out and hit his head on the couch. Leo stood up and glared a Karai who smiled back.  
**_"Ralph: I dare you to let me hold Spike please?" _**asked Yosdellillan.

"You have to wash your hands first" said Raph holding Spike to his chest.

"Already did" said Yosdellillan. Raph reluctantly handed Spike to Yosdellillan.  
**_"Donnie: Donnie I dare you to arm wrestle me."_** said Yosdellillan.

"Fine" said Donnie. They arm wrestled and Yosdellillan actually won. "I let you win" said Donnie.

"Sure" said Yosdellillan.  
**_"Mikey: I dare you to make the most adorable face you ever did." _**said Yosdellillan.

"Your looking at it" said Mikey smiling.  
**_"Mikey: Mikey who do you have a crush on?" _**asked Yosdellillan.

"I'll never tell" said Mikey.

"Is it Sunny?" asked Raph.

"Yeah" said Mikey. Sunny comes in.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late some wackado made the ceiling really hard to brake" said Sunny sitting next to Mikey because the couch was to full.

"Um that wackado is the person who pays you" said Tay-toi.

"Wait their getting paid? Why don't I get paid?" said Marina.

"Because your you" said Tay-toi.

**_"Donnie: SPIDERMAN KISS APRIL!" _**said Sunny.

"Um I would need something to hang from the ceiling with" said Donnie.

Suddenly Dipper and Mable run in. "How about a grappling hook" said Mable Shooting her grappling hook into the ceiling above Donnie and Aprils couch.

"Mable you broke their ceiling" said Dipper.

"No problem Dip I'm thinking of taking it out and just keeping the support beams" said Tay-toi.

"Here weird person In turtle costume kiss your girlfriend" said Mable.

"Aren't you a little young to watch people kiss?" asked Leo.

"Nu hu my goal for next summer is to have an epic summer romance" said Mable.

"Okay now kiss" Raph demanded. everyone gave him a weird look. "Oh so Tay-toi can force Donnie and April to be a cute couple and I can want them to kiss?" asked Raph.

Donnie hung upside down on the grappling hook and he and April smiled at each other. "Are blushing or is all the blood rushing to your head?" asked April.

"A little bit of both" said Donnie. They both smirked and kissed.

"Awww" everyone in the room chorused. Tay-toi took a picture.

"Wait how old are you?" asked Tay-toi after Mable got her grappling hook back.

"11 and a half" said Dipper.

"Okay listen very closely, Mable he will come just wait and Dipper watch out she may be a bad, influence appreciate everyone while you have them, you are strong, and he will always return. And to the both of you separate you both have your good and bad quality's but together you are an unstoppable force" said Tay-toi.

"Okay thanks" said Mable and Dipper at the same time.

"And Mable you are irresistible and all great weapons come back" said Tay-toi and he Pines twins left.

**_"April: Favorite colors?" _**asked Sunny.

"Purple and yellow" said April.

"Have you ever put one purple and one yellow skittles in your mouth and chewed them together?" asked Marina.

"Can someone say FDA" yelled Tay-toi.

"What's FDA?" asked Raph.

"Forced Display of Affection. Its the backbone for shipping" said Tay-toi.

**_"Mikey, Leo, Raph: What is the worst episode of Donnie`s love sickness have you seen. (Example: Daydreaming of April for an hour, or something like that)" _**said Sunny.

"Donnie in graved Hamato Donatello and April on his part of the wall of the shellraizer when we where doing a stake out once" said Mikey.

"Hamato April actually sounds pretty nice" said Karai.

"If Karai and April marry Leo and Donnie you are all moving your room across the hall" said Raph.

"Why don't you move" asked Leo.

"I fought long and hard for the room closest to the bathroom if I move out Mikey's going to take it" said Raph.

**_"Leo: PRETTY PRINCESS OUTFIT FOR YOU!" _**demanded Sunny.

"Here you can where my princess Leia costume" said Tay-toi tossing Leo a white robe.

"This is really comfortable" said Leo wearing the robe.

**_"Leo: I WANTS TO FIGHT YOU!" _**said Sunny.

"Sunny I'm in a dress lets keep this civil" said Leo.

"Their was nothing civil about that war" Tay-toi yelled.  
**_"Raph: Would you rather...lick Shredders feet or make out with a Kraang alien (if Make out is not K+, just put kiss" _**said Sunny.

"The second one but I don't kiss and tell" said Raph.

"That's for sure" said Tay-toi under her breath. "Other wise we would have a great Rike story" said Tay-toi but on one herd.

**_"Tay-Toi/Hannah1: Do you know when the next season is going to be I CAN NOT WAIT I AM HAVING WITHDRAWLS! I do know it will be sometime in September...STILL TO LONG!" _**said Sunny.

"Sometime between September 22 and December 21" said Tay-toi. Sunny glared at Tay-toi. "Well it says fall and the fall equinox is on the 22 of September and the winter solstice is on the 21 of December so somewhere between those two dates I know I'm a Nerdy Jerk but as soon as I know I will totally tell yal" said Tay-toi.

**_"Mikey: She sells sea shells by the seashore, say that 5 times fast." _**said Sunny.

"S-s-she shells-s o-ocean bob k-kin baby b-baby cow" Mikey stuttered. "Yeah I cant" said Mikey.

**_"Mikey: Can you show us the Donnie sleep talk video NOW PLEASE (make sure April is in room)" _**said Sunny.

"Tay-toi play the video" said Mikey.

Donnie is sleeping in his room and his brothers are gathered around him they are all about 8. "Donatello 12 times 5 over 3 less then 15 equals Y what is Y?" asked Splinter who was holding the camera.

"0.2" said Donnie in his sleep and then he rolled over.

"Why did you never tell me about this?" asked Donnie.

"You all where so cute" said April.

"What happened?" asked Karai.

"All dorks end up awesome" said Tay-toi.

"List three" said Marina.

"Josh Peck, Matt Lewis, and Aang" said Tay-toi.

"Time was kind to all three" said April.

"Very kind" said Karai. All the girls in the room laughed and the boys looked confused.

"well explain when your older" said Tay-toi.

**_"Tay-Toi: Inspiration for this?" _**asked Sunny.

"My mind enough said" said Tay-toi.

**_"Everyone: Why does no one question why Sunny uses the ceiling?! And Sunny why use the ceiling?!" _**said Sunny.

"All will be answered in good time" said Sunny.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading I hope this Q and A made your day and I would invite anyone who wants to ask the turtles or their acquaintances from any series a question or give them a dare just put it in a PM's._**

**_-hannah1_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Guests:_**

**_Sunny, has been seen previously.(Belongs to Aliengirl13)_**

**_Yosdellillan, has been seen previously.(Yosdellillan Skywalker)_**

**_Marina, has been seen previously.(diaryofhannah)_**

**_Pyiliso5phocus quintu9pis tha theerd, has been seen previously.(diaryofhannah)_**

**_Cinia, has been seen previously.(Tmntfreak1996)_**

**_Jay, dark brown wavy spiked long hair, Red, blue eyes."Some people need a high five in the face shirt" Black striped baggy pants, and bright shoes. Fingerless black gloves.(TheLonelyOnlyGamerDude) [We actually have a male OC this is exciting]_**

**_and of course Tay-toi.(diaryofhannah)_**

* * *

The turtles, April, and Karai where in their assigned seats and the guests where on the guest couch oddly enough Sunny convinced them all to fall through the ceiling so they where all covered in dust.

**_"Tay-Toi: Who is your favorite turtle? (Mine is Donnie)"_** said Sunny.

"Raph" said Tay-toi.

"Why me?" asked Raph.

"Because I have anger issues too" said Tay-toi.

**_"Tay-Toi: Favorite version of the Turtles? ( mine and Sunnys is the 2012 version)" _**said Sunny.

"Oh my gosh that's really hard" said Tay-toi. "Either 2k3, 2k12, or Fast Forward" said Tay-toi.

**_"Mikey: Why do you like Sunny? If you do not answer, Raph will slap you as punishment." _**said Sunny.

"Because she's different" said Mikey.

**_"April: Did you know Donnie has a very well made plushie of you he made himself that he likes to snuggle with? (We ALL know you have one of Donnie sooo...yeah)" _**said Sunny.

They both just blushed like crazy.

**_"Donnie: Do you consider yourself good at drawing? On that note, have you ever drawn April? _**asked Sunny.

"I know what your trying to do and I'm showing you the chart" said Donnie.

**_"Everyone: If you could have could any superpower what would it be?" _**asked Sunny.

"Telepathy" said Donnie and April at the same time.

"Heat vision" said Mikey.

"Fly" said Leo.

"Being able to kill people by thinking about it" said Karai.

"What ever power Thor has with his hammer" said Raph.

"It isn't about power its about worthiness" said Tay-toi.

**_"Mikey: Dare you to KISS SUNNY!" _**said Sunny. Mikey kisses Sunny and she faints then soon after wakes up.

**_"Turtles: How would you feel about having a little sister?" _**asked Pyiliso5phocus quintu9pis tha theerd. They all groan simontainiusly.  
**_"April: CASEY OR DONNIE? -don't think, just answer-" _**said Marina.

"Donnie" said April.  
**_"Karai: Leo doesn't care, but what do YOU think of Leo technically being your little brother? Would you still hook up with him?" _**asked Pyiliso5phocus quintu9pis tha theerd.

"If we where blood related I already disowned him" said Karai.

"She didn't deny that she would date Leo. this is a good day for Lerai lovers" said Tay-toi.  
**_"Donnie: What do you think of Casey?" _**asked Marina.

"I didn't really know him" said Donnie.  
**_"Leo: What's your all time favorite song? (And no, the Space Heroes theme doesn't count, you little nerd ;) )" _**said Pyiliso5phocus quintu9pis tha theerd.

"Love Story by Taylor Swift" said Leo.  
**_"Raph: How would you react if something happened to Spike?" _**asked Marina.

"Please read The 5th Turtle by diaryofhannah for that answer" said Tay-toi.  
**_"Karai: You're my favorite character! (Just saying)" _**said Pyiliso5phocus quintu9pis tha theerd.

"Um thanks" said Karai.

**_"Mikey, Favorite video game?" _**asked Jay.

"All of the Just Dance games" said Mikey.

**_"Raph: Do you even lift? :3" _**asked Jay.

"No in training we do pushups with extra weight on our backs" said Raph.

**_"Leo: Hardest part of being a leader?" _**asked Jay.

"Leading" said Leo.

**_"All the guys : What kind of girl would you go for? what would she look like? her personality and why? Although Donnie I think we all know who you'd go for! ;)" _**asked Cinia.

"Someone like April" said Donnie.

"Someone like Karai" said Leo.

"Someone like Sunny" said Mikey.

"Someone who dosen't use Phineas and Ferb quotes to correct me" said Raph.

"You knew that was from Phineas and Ferb?" asked Tay-toi.

**_"Splinter: How is it having the lair so full of people now? whereas it used to be just you and the boys?" _**asked Cinia.

"My sons and I are always welcoming to company" said Splinter.

**_"Raph: I dare you to allow yourself to be group hugged by all in this room including guests for at LEAST fifteen seconds! :D" _**said Cinia. Everyone group hugged.

"Alright its ben 15 seconds get off" said Raph.

"Feel the love Rappie" said Mikey and everyone let go.

**_"Leo: If you couldn't use your katana what weapon would you use?" _**asked Cinia.

"Karai's katana that I keep under my pillow" said Leo then his eyes got wide realizing what he just said.

"Well its official I'm not getting that back" said Karai.

**_"Turtles: I dare all you to kiss your crush on the cheek or on the lips" _**said Yosdellillan.

Mikey kissed Sunny on the lips and she passed out, Leo kissed Karai on the forehead, Donnie kissed April on the lips and Raph kissed...Yosdellillan on the cheek. Tay-toi took a picture of every kiss. "Leo you Rabble-rouser braking the rules" said Tay-toi.

"Karai is dragging Leo to the dark side Raph you where right" said Mikey.

* * *

**_Okay so I hope this Q and A made your day and please send in your questions, dares, and OC's through PM's._**

**_P.S. Although it is politically inaccurate a male fan is also a Fan-Girl and they also do Fan-Girling. I am just saying._**

**_-hannah1_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Guests:_**

**_Marina, has been seen previously.(diaryofhannah)_**

**_Jay, has been seen previously.(TheLonleyOnlyGamerDude)_**

**_Yosdellillan, has been seen previously.(Yosdellillan Skywalker.)_**

* * *

Everyone was in their assigned seats and the guests where on their couch. "Okay so Jay expressed his dislike of talking to me so he is going to use cu-cards for his questions" said Tay-toi.

"I got your back dude" said TheLonleyOnlyGamerDude from the doorway and then left.

**_"Everyone: Ever broke a bone?" _**asked Jay's card.

Everyone shook their heads. "I broke my bottom two ribs" said Tay-toi.  
**_  
"Mikey: I challenge you to a dance off!" _**said Jays card.

"I except" said Mikey.

"You my need theses" said Tay-toi handing them skate-boards. Jay and Mikey gave each other confused looks. Tay-toi hit play on the laptop and Sk8er boi by Avril Lavigne. At the end of the song everyone decided that Mikey won. "Air guitar can save you if do it right" said Tay-toi.

"Has it saved you in the past?" asked Mikey.

"No apparently high school show choir doesn't want the members to be creative and have fun" said Tay-toi.  
**_"Donnie: Favorite song?" _**asked Jay's card.

"Elevator buttons and morning air" sang Tay-toi and Donnie glared at her. "Stranger silence makes me want to take the stairs" sang Tay-toi.

That's not funny" said Donnie.

"If you where here we'd laugh about their vacant stairs but right now my time is theirs" sang Tay-toi.

"Okay that's a little funny" said Donnie.

"Seems like theirs always someone who disapproves" sang Tay-toi.

"Fine that's my favorite song" said Donnie.

"Guess what Donnie's favorite verse is" said Tay-toi.

"Don't you dare" said Donnie.

"Cause a love the gap between your teeth and I love the riddles that you speak" sang Tay-toi.

"I'm going to kill you" said Donnie.

"No you wont" said Tay-toi.

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Donnie.

"Because I know one of the secrets of the universe" said Tay-toi.

"Like what?" asked Donnie.

"The chicken came first because the egg needs the chicken to keep it warm or it wont hatch" said Tay-toi. Donnie gave Tay-toi a 'really?' look then his eyes got wide.

"Oh my gosh" said Donnie.

"And the Kraang where after me for having a superior mind?" asked April. "They could have hunted you" said April.

"They could have but them being after you made a much better story line" said Tay-toi.

**_"Leo: *buys a trampoline* Gotcha a present! :3" _**Jay's card read.

"What's that so post to mean?" asked Leo, Jay shrugged.

**_"Kari x Leo and Donatello x April: each do a scene from Romeo and Juliette... I can only image how Karai would react XD" _**said Marina.

"Okay I set up a balcony out back and I have fake poison and a dagger who wants which?" asked Tay-toi.

"Do you want to do the balcony scene?" asked Leo.

"Fine but I'm not being Juliette if we do you have more mood swings than I do" said Karai.

"I do not" said Leo.

"Yes you do" said Karai.

"Well at least I wont be having a conversation with someone and then start trying to kill them" said Leo.

"Oh please I'm always trying to kill you" said Karai.

"Is that why I found this under the couch yesterday?" asked Leo holding up a foot throwing star.

"Okay since you two are so interested in the subject of dying why don't you take the death scene and Donnie and April will take the balcony scene" said Tay-toi.

"Fine" said Leo and Karai at the same time.

Everyone was at the back of the building their was a balcony setup about 7 feet above the ground, covered with foliage, and it had a winding staircase going around it.

"Woh who built this?" asked Donnie amazed.

"I dabble" said Tay-toi.

"That is more than dabble" said Donnie. "What else have you built?" asked Donnie.

"I built a working applause sign for my church" said Tay-toi.

"Not possible" said Raph.

"That's what they all say they also said you cant build a sky scraper in a day I did that to" said Tay-toi.

"How?" asked Leo.

"I built a 4 foot tall recreation of Tour Montparnasse" said Tay-toi.

"Enough about carpentry just get on with the stupid love thing" said Raph.

"Are you sure its save?" asked April.

"I tested it its fine" said Tay-toi. "All the guests and I where jumping up and down on it earlier" said Tay-toi.

"Yeah why didn't you make the turtles do it?" asked Yosdellillan.

"Because they didn't sign wavers" said Tay-toi.

"Okay Donnie you go over their April you go to the top of the tower and action" said Marina.

"Who left her in charge?" asked Mikey.

"Where are you Donatello?" asked April.

"I'm right here" said Donnie.

"We should meat again" said April.

"How about over their late" said Donnie pointing in the distance.

"Okay" said April.

"You guys suck at acting" said Marina.

"We know" said Donnie and April at the same time and they all went back inside.

"Okay Leo Karai action" said Marina.

Leo lied down on to floor and pretended to be dead. "Oh no you are dead" said Karai then the put her katana under her arm and pretended to die.

"You guys suck too" said Marina.

**_"Everyone: I made everyone a necklace that has a letter with your initials on it. I hope_** **_everyone likes it. ^_^" _**said Yosdellillan passing them out.

**_"Leo: Have you ever heard of Star Wars?" _**asked Yosdellillan.

"Yeah but I keep hearing about this Star Trek thing never seen it before" said Leo.

"Theirs a reason for that" said Tay-toi.

**_"Donnie: Tell us something that we don't know about you." _**said Yosdellillan.

"I can squirt water and other fluids through my gap" said Donnie.

"He used to shoot algae at me across the dinner table" said Leo.

"I told you if you broke the toster again I would get revenge on you" said Donnie.

**_"Raph: Use one or two words to describe everyone in this room. Its doesn't have to be nice but it can't be too rude." _**said Yosdellillan.

"Everyone's crazy" said Raph.

"Why thank you Raphael" said Tay-toi.

**_"Mikey: If I brought my baby brother here one day would you play with him? " _**asked Yosdellillan.

"Totally" said Mikey.

**_"Tay-toi: Could it be possibly that I could bring my baby brother here because my mommy wants me to babysit him." _**said Yosdellillan.

"I'll need a heads up I would have to baby gate the tech booth" said Tay-toi.

**_"Sunny: You are so crazy like my cousin Yuki. Have you two been hanging out?" _**asked Yosdellillan.

"You cant prove anything" said Sunny.

**_"Spike: Spike chew on your leaf if you like me?" _**said Yosdellillan.

Raph holds up Spike and a leaf and Spike chewed on his leaf. Splinter comes in.

**_"Splinter: How do you feel when you think about having some grandchildren in the future?" _**asked Yosdellillan.

"As long as I don't have to clean up after them" said Splinter and with that he left.

**_"Everyone: Does everyone think I a_**

**_Guests:_**

**_Marina, has been seen previously.(diaryofhannah)_**

**_Jay, has been seen previously.(TheLonleyOnlyGamerDude)_**

**_Yosdellillan, has been seen previously.(Yosdellillan Skywalker.)_**

* * *

Everyone was in their assigned seats and the guests where on their couch. "Okay so Jay expressed his dislike of talking to me so he is going to use cu-cards for his questions" said Tay-toi.

"I got your back dude" said TheLonleyOnlyGamerDude from the doorway and then left.

**_"Everyone: Ever broke a bone?" _**asked Jay's card.

Everyone shook their heads. "I broke my bottom two ribs" said Tay-toi.  
**_  
"Mikey: I challenge you to a dance off!" _**said Jays card.

"I except" said Mikey.

"You my need theses" said Tay-toi handing them skate-boards. Jay and Mikey gave each other confused looks. Tay-toi hit play on the laptop and Sk8er boi by Avril Lavigne. At the end of the song everyone decided that Mikey won. "Air guitar can save you if do it right" said Tay-toi.

"Has it saved you in the past?" asked Mikey.

"No apparently high school show choir doesn't want the members to be creative and have fun" said Tay-toi.  
**_"Donnie: Favorite song?" _**asked Jay's card.

"Elevator buttons and morning air" sang Tay-toi and Donnie glared at her. "Stranger silence makes me want to take the stairs" sang Tay-toi.

That's not funny" said Donnie.

"If you where here we'd laugh about their vacant stairs but right now my time is theirs" sang Tay-toi.

"Okay that's a little funny" said Donnie.

"Seems like theirs always someone who disapproves" sang Tay-toi.

"Fine that's my favorite song" said Donnie.

"Guess what Donnie's favorite verse is" said Tay-toi.

"Don't you dare" said Donnie.

"Cause a love the gap between your teeth and I love the riddles that you speak" sang Tay-toi.

"I'm going to kill you" said Donnie.

"No you wont" said Tay-toi.

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Donnie.

"Because I know one of the secrets of the universe" said Tay-toi.

"Like what?" asked Donnie.

"The chicken came first because the egg needs the chicken to keep it warm or it wont hatch" said Tay-toi. Donnie gave Tay-toi a 'really?' look then his eyes got wide.

"Oh my gosh" said Donnie.

"And the Kraang where after me for having a superior mind?" asked April. "They could have hunted you" said April.

"They could have but them being after you made a much better story line" said Tay-toi.

**_"Leo: *buys a trampoline* Gotcha a present! :3" _**Jay's card read.

"What's that so post to mean?" asked Leo, Jay shrugged.

**_"Kari x Leo and Donatello x April: each do a scene from Romeo and Juliette... I can only image how Karai would react XD" _**said Marina.

"Okay I set up a balcony out back and I have fake poison and a dagger who wants which?" asked Tay-toi.

"Do you want to do the balcony scene?" asked Leo.

"Fine but I'm not being Juliette if we do you have more mood swings than I do" said Karai.

"I do not" said Leo.

"Yes you do" said Karai.

"Well at least I wont be having a conversation with someone and then start trying to kill them" said Leo.

"Oh please I'm always trying to kill you" said Karai.

"Is that why I found this under the couch yesterday?" asked Leo holding up a foot throwing star.

"Okay since you two are so interested in the subject of dying why don't you take the death scene and Donnie and April will take the balcony scene" said Tay-toi.

"Fine" said Leo and Karai at the same time.

Everyone was at the back of the building their was a balcony setup about 7 feet above the ground, covered with foliage, and it had a winding staircase going around it.

"Woh who built this?" asked Donnie amazed.

"I dabble" said Tay-toi.

"That is more than dabble" said Donnie. "What else have you built?" asked Donnie.

"I built a working applause sign for my church" said Tay-toi.

"Not possible" said Raph.

"That's what they all say they also said you cant build a sky scraper in a day I did that to" said Tay-toi.

"How?" asked Leo.

"I built a 4 foot tall recreation of Tour Montparnasse" said Tay-toi.

"Enough about carpentry just get on with the stupid love thing" said Raph.

"Are you sure its save?" asked April.

"I tested it its fine" said Tay-toi. "All the guests and I where jumping up and down on it earlier" said Tay-toi.

"Yeah why didn't you make the turtles do it?" asked Yosdellillan.

"Because they didn't sign wavers" said Tay-toi.

"Okay Donnie you go over their April you go to the top of the tower and action" said Marina.

"Who left her in charge?" asked Mikey.

"Where are you Donatello?" asked April.

"I'm right here" said Donnie.

"We should meat again" said April.

"How about over their late" said Donnie pointing in the distance.

"Okay" said April.

"You guys suck at acting" said Marina.

"We know" said Donnie and April at the same time and they all went back inside.

"Okay Leo Karai action" said Marina.

Leo lied down on to floor and pretended to be dead. "Oh no you are dead" said Karai then the put her katana under her arm and pretended to die.

"You guys suck too" said Marina.

**_"Everyone: I made everyone a necklace that has a letter with your initials on it. I hope_** **_everyone likes it. ^_^" _**said Yosdellillan passing them out.

**_"Leo: Have you ever heard of Star Wars?" _**asked Yosdellillan.

"Yeah but I keep hearing about this Star Trek thing never seen it before" said Leo.

"Theirs a reason for that" said Tay-toi.

**_"Donnie: Tell us something that we don't know about you." _**said Yosdellillan.

"I can squirt water and other fluids through my gap" said Donnie.

"He used to shoot algae at me across the dinner table" said Leo.

"I told you if you broke the toster again I would get revenge on you" said Donnie.

**_"Raph: Use one or two words to describe everyone in this room. Its doesn't have to be nice but it can't be too rude." _**said Yosdellillan.

"Everyone's crazy" said Raph.

"Why thank you Raphael" said Tay-toi.

**_"Mikey: If I brought my baby brother here one day would you play with him? " _**asked Yosdellillan.

"Totally" said Mikey.

**_"Tay-toi: Could it be possibly that I could bring my baby brother here because my mommy wants me to babysit him." _**said Yosdellillan.

"I'll need a heads up I would have to baby gate the tech booth" said Tay-toi.

**_"Sunny: You are so crazy like my cousin Yuki. Have you two been hanging out?" _**asked Yosdellillan.

"You cant prove anything" said Sunny.

**_"Spike: Spike chew on your leaf if you like me?" _**said Yosdellillan.

Raph holds up Spike and a leaf and Spike chewed on his leaf. Splinter comes in.

**_"Splinter: How do you feel when you think about having some grandchildren in the future?" _**asked Yosdellillan.

"As long as I don't have to clean up after them" said Splinter and with that he left.

**_"Everyone: Does everyone think I am getting annoying?" _**asked Yosdellillan.

"No" said Everyone in unison.

* * *

_**Please Review. And send me Questions, Dares, etc. through PM.**_

_**-hannah1**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Guests:_**

**_Jay, has been seen previously._**

**_Sunny, has been seen previously._**

**_Marina, has been seen previously._**

**_Yosdellillan, has been seen previously._**

**_James, Yosdellillan's little bro. 5 months old, black hair and brown eyes and slightly pale skin. Has a red onesie with a turtle in the middle. A light blue socks and light blue blanket wrapped around his little body._**

* * *

Everyone was in there assigned seats except for Mikey and Yosdellillan who where sitting in the middle of a baby gated circle with James. Tay-toi was in the tech booth. "Hey Jay can you talk again?" said Tay-toi.

"Yeah" said Jay.

"Awesome" said Tay-toi. "Hey where trying some new technology tonight so Mikey I'm stealing your seat" said Tay-toi.

"What type of technology?" asked Donnie.

"I synced my churches remote for the screen to my equipment because my boss Todd wanted me to test it in some different hardware" said Tay-toi sitting on the couch next to Raph.

"Cool" said Donnie.

**_"Everyone: Does anyone wants to hold my baby brother before I give him to Mikey?" _**asked Yosdellillan.

"Ooo ooo I do" said Leo excitedly.

"Okay here" said Yosdellillan giving James the Leo then sitting on the guest couch armrest next to Marina.

"Awww you are the cutest thing I have ever seen" said Leo.

"Cuter than Karai?" asked Sunny.

"I'm an assassin I'm not cute" said Karai.

"So you admit your trying to kill people" said Leo. April took James away from Leo before he and Karai started yelling at each other. April set James in the baby gate area with Mikey and they started playing peek-a-boo.

All of a sudden everyone heard _"Can you feel the love tonight"_ coming through the tech booth speakers. Leo and Karai turned and glared at Tay-toi who smilled enviously. "To soon?" asked Tay-toi.

"I thought the timing was perfect" said Raph. Everyone even Leo and Karai burst out laughing.

**_"Leo: I dare you to say one thing to Karai that she doesn't know about you. but whisper it into her ear." _**said Yosdellillan.

"I have considered blowing the toaster up with fireworks" Leo whispered into Karai's ear and they both burst out laughing.

**_"Raph: I dare you to watch all of the Twilight fighting scenes." _**said Yosdellillan.

Raph walked out of the sound proof closet looking traumatized. "So many sparkly vampires" said Raph sitting next to Tay-toi.

**_"Donnie: What would you do if you see Casey flirting with April?" _**asked Yosdellillan.

"Well considering Casey would have to be a Zombie to do so I wouldn't be worried" said Donnie.

**_"Tay-toi: Thank you for letting my brother come here just for today. Is there anything I could do to repay you back? Also I challenge you to a sing off!" _**said Yosdellillan.

"Okay" said Tay-toi getting up she dragged over a table with two plastic cups. Tay-toi and Yosdellillan did the cup song and it was decided that Tay-toi barley won. "If it helps I have been doing choir at my school for the past 11 years and was in Swing Choir 7th and 8th grade" said Tay-toi.

"Now you tell me" said Yosdellillan.

**_"Sunny: I could prove that if you hang out with my cousin. But she would never tell me. -_- but I challenge you to a kung fu fighting contest!" _**said Yosdellillan.

"Slo-mo? asked Sunny.

"Is their any other way?" asked Yosdellillan.

After a long and slow fight Sunny won.

**_"Mikey: How are you getting along with my brother?" _**asked Yosdellillan.

"He keeps trying to eat my mask" said Mikey.

**_"Karai: Isn't my baby brother adorable?" _**asked Yosdellillan.

"He's pink" was all Karai said.

**_"April: Do you have an embarrassing nickname?" _**asked Yosdellillan.

"I was called Ape at school and that was annoying" said April.

**_"Everyone: I would just like to say you all are really cool! And I'm glad that I ask questions and am here with you guys." _**said Jay.

"Thanks everyone" said in unison.

**_"Everyone: What do you think of me?"_** said Jay.

"Your pretty awesome" said Tay-toi and everyone agreed.

**_"April: Are you ever lonely while the Turtles are on a mission?" _**asked Jay.

"When I get bored I clean the lair and its much easier to do when they aren't their" said April.

**_"Everyone: Tell your best joke. (Including you tai-toy)" _**said Jay.

"What do you get when you cross a vector with a mountain climber?" asked Leo. "Nothing. A mountain climber is a scalar." said Leo.

"Why did the chicken cross the rode?" asked Raph. "To report to his job and KFC" said Raph.

"Why was Cinderella so lousy at baseball? Who could blame her, she had a  
pumpkin for a coach and was always running from the ball!" said April.

"Why did the turtle cross the street?" asked Mikey. "To get to the Shell station" said Mikey_._

"Who was the roundest Knight and Sir Arthur's round table?" asked Donnie. "Circumference" said Donnie.

**_"Turtles: Ever want to be any other animal? Besides a turtle?" _**asked Jay.

"I love bein' a turtle" said the turtles in unison.

**_"Tay-toi if the chicken came first then where did THAT chicken come from?_**that question was from artisticgurl" said Marina.

"The. Chicken. Was. First. Don't make this any more complicated that it needs to be" said Tay-toi.

**_"Sunny: Do you have any nicknames?" _**asked Sunny.

"Yes its Sun-sun but only Mikey and aliengirl13 can call me that" said Sun-sun.

**_"Tay-Toi: Any nicknames?" _**asked Sunny.

"Yes Tay-toi is a nickname" said Tay-toi.

**_"Mikey: Eat this Ghost Pepper, the hottest pepper in the world" _**said Sunny taking a Ghost Pepper out of her pocket.

"Did you know while the Ghost Pepper is the hottest pepper in the world while the extract is even hotter" said Tay-toi.

"I don't think anybody on earth knew that" said Raph.

"The Man vs Food guy sure knows it" said Tay-toi.

Mikey gave James to Donnie while he did the dare. Mikey took a bite of the pepper, screamed, ran in circles, drank a gallon of milk, and passes out on the floor in the middle of the baby gated area.  
**_"Yosdellillan: YOU CAN PROVE NOTHING THAT I MAY OR MAY NOT HANG WITH YOUR CUZ! Can you?" _**asked Sunny.

"My cuz wouldn't tell me if I asked" said Yosdellillan.

**_"Everyone: Do you think someone could take over the world...with an ARMY OF SQUIRRELS! (And by army I mean all the squirrels in the world.)" _**said Sunny.

"No" said Everyone in unison.

**_"Shredder/Karai: Do you realize that the one who keeps ding dong ditch prank calling you is Sunny?" _**asked Sunny.

"That was you?" asked Karai.

"Yeah" said Sunny.

"For the record I have no idea what the number 4 at Jimmy Johns is" said Karai.

**_"April: You are going to play What am I kissing where we place an item in front of your face and you try to guess what you are kissung, GUESTSTARS PICK!" _**said Sunny.

"We all know this is a thinly veiled attempt to get April to kiss so since where pressed for time April is going to kiss Donnie and we will be done with this" said Tay-toi. Donnie and April kiss.

* * *

**_I hope this Q and A made your day. _**

**_Please Review. And send me Questions, Dares, etc. through PM._**

**_-hannah1_**

**_That Skater dude from Messy Mondays (Look it up) runs in "THIS THING IS OVER" yelled to dude._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Guests:_**

**_Yosdellillan and James are back along with Jay, and Sunny._**

**_New girls Mari, Ally, Lenny, and Kayla will appear on a video._**

* * *

The turtles, April, and Karai where in there assigned seats Tay-toi was in Mikey's seat. Mikey was sitting with James playing peek-a-boo and Yosdellillan and Sunny where on the guest couch. "Where's Jay?" asked Leo.

"He texted me telling me he's qoing to be late and said to go on without him" said Tay-toi. "We have our first Video of people asking us questions" said Tay-toi playing the video.

"Peek-a-boo" said Mikey and James laughed.

"I don't think James knows that game never ends" says April.

"I don't think Mikey knows" said Donnie.

"Peek-a-boo" said Mikey and James laughed again.

"Lettuce start the video" said Tay-toi.

"I don't like lettuce" said Sunny as Tay-toi started the video.

* * *

**_Start video_**

* * *

**_"Mikey: What is the most adorable time you caught Raph talking to Spike?" asked Mari._**

* * *

_Telling Spike bed time story's._

* * *

**_"Donnie: what the blee blap do you see in April?!" asked Ally._**

* * *

_She's Beautiful, smart, and brave._

* * *

**_"Leo: What happened when you first saw Space Heroes?" asked Lenny._**

* * *

_I don't remember._

* * *

**_"Raph: Who's your favorite bad guy to fight?" asked Kayla._**

* * *

_Spider bites._

* * *

**_"Donnie: How many times has Mikey destroyed your lab?" asked Mari._**

* * *

_Never._

* * *

**_"Leo: What do you see in Karai? I mean, she is technically your sister dude." said Lenny._**

* * *

_She is incredibly talented in Ninjitsu and she understands me._

* * *

**_"Donnie: how many times have you tried to get April to fall for you?" asked Ally._**

* * *

_Why would I count that?_

* * *

**_"April: Why are you so clueless that Donnie likes you. It's pretty obvious." said Kayla._**

* * *

_I know he likes me he's so cute__**.**_

* * *

**_"Raph: Why do you hate Space Heroes so much?" asked Lenny._**

* * *

_Because Leo likes it._

* * *

"I dare Raph to kiss Kayla" said Mari

"Why you little! Come here!" yelled Kayla chasing Mari. "

Mikey save MEEEEEE! AAAAAHHH!" screamed Mari off camera.

"Donnie how do you deal with your crazy brothers...Kayla don't do that! Kayla, put. Down. The. Lamp. Lenny!" yelled Ally.

"I dare Leo to kiss Lenny!" yelled Mari.

"Kayla get the lamp" said Lenny.

"Oh Mari... Where are you...?" asked Kayla creepily. "

Run away!" said Mari crawling under the table.

"Raph give me some tips on how to beat up my sisters. Mari stay still!" said Kayla.

"No" Mari protested.

"Kayla put the lamp down" said Ally.

"I dare Mikey to kiss Mari so I don't have to hear these dares" said Kayla.

"I dare Donnie to kiss Ally so she'll stop complaining" said Mari.

"That's... Actually not a bad idea." said Kayla.

"Raph why do you hurt Mikey so much. You're a bad influence on Kayla" said Ally.

"I'm always like this. Remember when I pushed Lenny down a flight of stairs?" asked Kayla.

"Oh yeah" said Ally.

"I don't remember that" said Lenny.

"You wouldn't" said Kayla.

**_"Raph: why are you so mean? You could be sweet and caring. Like Mikey." _**said Mari.

* * *

_I'm not Mikey._

* * *

**_"Mikey: have a pizza eating contest with me!" _**said Mari.

* * *

_No thanks._

* * *

**_"Raph: you think you're up to a fight against Kayla?" _**asked Lenny.

* * *

_I'm not in the mood for a fight._

* * *

**_"Raph: What exactly is your type of girl?" _**asked Kayla.

* * *

_A girl like Yosdellillan but don't tell her that._

* * *

**_End_**** Video.**

* * *

The video ended. "I'm just going to ignore that" said Raph. And everyone else in to room agreed.

**_"Everyone: How many of you would like my baby brother stay here for a 3 days?" _**said Yosdellillan.

"I love him" said Mikey hugging James.

**_"Donnie: I dare you to hold James for a whole minute but you can't say or do anything. You have just look at him. I want to see what James is going to do." _**said Yosdellillan.

"Okay" Donnie took James and they just looked at each other.

_"And he looked at me, and looked at him, and he looked at me, and I looked at him, and he looked at me, and I looked at him"_ "Do you mind?" asked Raph. Tay-toi smiled.

"Sorry" said Tay-toi turning the music off. Donnie looked at James. James giggled and spit up on himself.

"Well that answers that" said April wiping James face with a tissue.

**_"Ralph: Sorry about the Twilight dare but what is your opinion of Twilight?" _**asked Yosdellillan.

"To many dudes not enough shirts" said Raph.

**_"Tay-Toi: Which song do you think is better Gangham Style or the Harlem Shake?" _**asked Yosdellillan.

"Harlem Shake it brings back good memory's from the 8th grade" said Tay-toi.

**_"Mikey: What is your favorite song in the whole wide world?" _**asked Yosdellillan.

"I cant just pick one" said Mikey.

**_"Sunny: Why do you think someone could take over the world with an army of squirrels?" _**asked Yosdellillan.

"I never said I did or didn't" said Sunny.

**_"Everyone: Does anyone want to know how I got this tiny scar on my forehead?" _**said Yosdellillan.

"No next question" said Karai.

"Glad you asking Karia when I was little I hit my head on a pool table and had to get 4 stiches" said Yosdellillan.

**_"Leo: I dare you to help Mikey get over his phobia of cats but do it gently so that way he won't freak out." _**said Yosdellillan.

"I guy gets attacked by one cat and suddenly everyone thinks he has a fear of them" said Mikey.

Jay comes in with a cast on his four arm "Sorry I'm late" said Jay.

**_"Everyone: How about a slow dance with the people you love?" _**asked Jay.

"I set up my idea for my school homecoming we can use that" said Tay-toi. They fallowed Tay-toi. To a room that had several circular tables that looked like rocks, the floor was littered with crumpled up paper, and red safety scissors covered the walls. Tay-toi went to the DJ station and Played Fifteen by Taylor Swift. April and Donnie danced to gether and so did Karai and Leo.

Raph walked up to Yosdellillan. "Hey do you want to dance?' asked Raph.

"Um sure" said Yosdellillan, and they danced.

"Mikey you me now" said Sunny.

Mikey gave James to Jay. "Now its just you and me" said Jay. "Hey this looks fun" said Jay setting James down in a pile of paper James and Jay started playing with the paper.

Jay wrote something on a piece of paper and threw it at Tay-toi. She picked it up and read it. When the song ended Tay-toi played another one that sounded like the beginning of 'Party In the USA' but it wasn't. "Tay-toi why are you playing a Miley Cirus song?" asked April. **_(I spelled that wrong with pride)_**

"I'm not" said Tay-toi. The lyrics started and they realized the song was Party in the CIA by Weird Al Yankovic and everyone started dancing.

**_"Donnie: Your my favorite turtle! Your awesome!" _**said Jay.

"Thanks Jay" said Donnie.

**_"Turtles: What do you do for birthdays?" _**said Jay.

"Well for your mutation days we just kinda sit around the Lair and take a brake" said Leo.

"Never thought I would see the day where Leo took a brake" said Karai.

"He just watches space heroes" said Raph.

"Now that I believe" said Kara.

**_"Raph: Favorite sport?" _**asked Jay.

"American soccer" said Raph.

"Yes" Tay-toi yelled and everyone gave her a weird look. "I'm just happy he didn't say American football" said Tay-toi.

**_"Everyone: Who here has ever been sent to jail?" _**asked Sunny who razed her hand. and no one else did. "You cant prove anything" yelled Sunny.

**_"Raph: Dare you to lick the ground if you don't Sunny will slap you." _**said Sunny.

Raph licked the ground. "Alright who steped in Ketchup?" asked Raph. Tay-toi smiled and raised her hand.

**_"Everyone: Anyone here ticklish? (Sunny is! Have Mikey tickle her!)" _**said Sunny. Mikey tickled Sunny and she fell on the floor laughing.

**_"Everyone: Are you sure about the squirrels? What if they had rabies and could shoot lasers?" _**asked Sunny.

"Then they wouldn't be average squirrels they would be squirrel-borgs" said Mikey.

**_"Guest stars/ Tay-Toi: Do you guys have any signature weapons?"_** asked Sunny.

"No" said Jay.

"A light saber" said Yosdellillan.

"The pen is mightier than the sword" said Tay-toi. "But mechanical pencils are even better" said Tay-toi holding up a green mechanical pencil. "Sorry Leo and Karai" said Tay-toi.

**_"Donnie: What is your favorite PHYSICAL feature about April?" _**asked Sunny.

"Her beautiful red hair" said Donnie.

**_"April: What is your favorite PHYSICAL feature about Donnie?" _**asked Sunny.

"His gap" said April.

**_"Everyone: Who likes scary movies?" _**asked Sunny who raized her hand. No one else did.

**_"Raph: Hey uh Raph...just now when you were not looking...Sunny dropped a Cockroach in your shell." _**said Sunny.

"Excuse me" said Raph going into the hallway. A series of screams came from the hallway and Raph came back now calm. "I'm good" said Raph sitting back down next to Tay-toi.

**_"Mikey: What is you favorite physical feature about Sunny?" _**asked Sunny.

"Her eyes" said Mikey.  
**_Sunny: Favorite physical feature about Mikey?" _**asked Sunny.

"His freckles" said Sunny.  
**_"Turtles: Act like each other! (Mikey and Donnie act like each other while Leo and Raph act like each other)" _**said Sunny.

"I'm Raph and I have angst all the time" said Leo as he flipped an empty table and left the room. Everyone but Raph started laughing uncontrollably. Leo came back in and sat by Karai laughing.

"I'm Leo I'm a good boy who loves a bad girl I'm the perfect example of irony" said Raph.

"I'm Donnie don't mess with me because I have a stick" said Mikey holding out Donnie's Bo staff.

"How did you get that?" asked Donnie looking behind him.

"I'm Mikey now get ready to face my HOT NUN-CHUCK FURIEY" said Donnie trying to spin Mikey nun-chuck but ended up just dropping it on the ground.  
**_"Turtles: Who's bright idea was to give Mikey Leos VERY SHARP AND POINTY swords (Pulverizer Returns)" _**said Sunny.

"Splinters" said Leo.

* * *

**_Well that's is thanks for reading and I want to say again ask questions about other series and other characters ._**

**_"...Let your creativity run wild and see what happens..." -Tay-toi._**

**_I made that quote up for you not the last person who read this not the person reading over your shoulder I wrote this for you._**

**_Please Review. And send me Questions, Dares, etc. through PM._**

**_-hannah1_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Guests:_**

**_Yosdellillan and James.(Yosdellillan Skywalker)_**

**_Emily Doyle, Curly strawberry-blonde hair to her shoulders, brown eyes, freckles on her nose, 12 years old but tall for her age, plain sky blue T-shirt, blue jeans, and electric blue tennis shoes.(Raph is Mine)_**

* * *

The Leo, Raph, Donnie, Karai, and April where in the assigned seats Emily and Yosdellillan where on the guest couch. Mikey was in the gated area with James and Tay-toi was in Mikey's spot.

**_"Leo: do you ever wish you weren't leader?" _**asked Emily.

"Not really" said Leo.

**_"Raph: do you really HATE Karai, and if so, why?" _**asked Emily.

"I hate Karai because she is annoying and the enemy and I we lose Leo I don't want to have the responsibility while I wont let Mikey or Donnie boss me around so its just better if Karai is out of the picture" said Raph.

"I cut Karai out of a picture once" said Tay-toi. And everyone gave her a weird look espetialy Karai. "The background was really cool" said Tay-toi.

**_"Mikey: have you ever played the game Would You Rather, and if so, do you like it?" _**asked Emily.

"Nope never played it" said Mikey.

**_"Leo and Karai: sing a duet, the song Everything I Shouldn't Be Thinking About." _**said Emily.

They do and Karai was actually a pretty good singer.

**_"Donnie and April: sing a Taylor Swift love song as a duet." _**said Emily.

They do and everyone cheers.

**_"Everyone (especially Tay-toi): this is awesome!" _**said Emily.

"Thanks" said Everyone in unison.

**_"Raph: I dare you to hold James." _**said Yosdellillan.

"Okay" said Raph and Mikey gives James to him. Raph and James look at each other. James climbs out of Raph's arms and sits beside him on the couch.

"Rejected" said Leo and Karai at the same time.

**_"Tay-Toi: I dare you to take a picture of it and send it to me." _**said Yosdellillan. Yosdellillan phone goes off and theirs a pic of Raph holding James in it. "You are good" said Yosdellillan.

"I try" said Tay-toi.

**_"Leo: Is it true that when you met Karai was it love at first sight?" _**asked Yosdellillan.

"Not really it was kinda love at third sight" said Leo.

**_"Tay-Toi: Did you ever do a Harlem Shake video with anyone?" _**asked Yosdellillan.

"Yes actually we did a flash mob in the school gym in middle school" said Tay-toi. "Its on the internet somewhere it was posted by Millard North Middle School last year" said Tay-toi.

**_"Mikey: How are you going to feel when James is leaving in two days?" _**asked Yosdellillan.

"I don't want to think about it" said Mikey hugging James tightly.

**_"Donnie: Would you please be my tutor for Geometry? I am having trouble on a few things." _**asked Yosdellillan.

"Sure I'll help you later" said Donnie.

**_"April: What was your life like before you met everyone?"_** asked Yosdellillan.

"Normal" said April.

"That must have been awful" said Donnie.

**_"Karai: What was Shredder like before you moved to New York?" _**asked Yosdellillan.

"Obsessing over his vendetta a little less" said Karai.

**_"Sunny: I dare you to make James laugh." _**said Yosdellillan.

"She's not here today" said Tay-toi.

"No wonder it was so quiet" said Leo.

* * *

**_Alright so that's it for today I hope this Q and A made your day and I still really want to get questions for other characters and for other series so consider that._**

**_Please Review. And send me Questions, Dares, etc. through PM._**

**_-hannah1_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Guests:_**

**_Yosdellillan, James, and Sunny, have been seen previously._**

**_New girl Randomninja, She has brown hair (a bit past shoulder length) green eyes, a pinkie pie necklace, rainbow dash socks, a mlp T-shirt, yoga pants and sneakers._**

* * *

**_"Leo: admit space hero's is lame" _**said Randomninja.

"NEVER" yelled Leo.**_  
"Raph: watch an episode of MLP. I know you'd love it ;)" _**said Randomninja. Raph watches it.

"Well that was colorful" said Raph.**_  
"Raph and Karai: sing an MLP song. If that's too much, I'll settle for rainbow factory of awoken. ;)" _**said Randomninja. They do.

"That's going to be stuck in my head for the rest of my live" said Karai.

**_"Leo: What made you want to become leader?" _**asked Yosdellillan.

"Space Heroes" said Leo.**_  
"Raph: You are not going to kill Sunny are you?" _**asked Yosdellillan.

"That all depends" said Raph.**_  
"Donnie: Is it true that brains cool down if the person yawns?" _**asked Yosdellillan.

"Actually you yawn when your brain isnt getting enough oxygen so no, no it isn't" said Donnie.**_  
"April: Is your dad very cool or is she the type of dad that can be strict sometimes?" _**asked Yosdellillan**_._**

"Every dad can be strict some times but he isn't often" said April.**_  
"Tay-toi: Why do you fix the ceiling if you know its going to get broken again?" _**asked Yosdellillan.

"I'm working on making it Sunny proof" said Tay-toi. "I have found 4 ways to not make it Sunny proof so far but I'm really close" said Tay-toi.

**_"Yosdellillan: I, Sunny will make your little brother laugh for missing it in the last episode/chapter." _**said Sunny.

"Okay" said Yosdellillan. Sunny made a funny face at James and he stated laughing.

"Success" said Sunny.

**_"Yosdellillan: Will you be willing to have a light saber/ Scythe battle with me?" _**asked Sunny.

"My light saber is out of batteres but I think that would be fun" said Yosdellillan.

**_"Mikey: Would you rather watch Donnie and April make out all day or watch Leo and Karai make out all day?" _**asked Sunny.

"That's hard I want both those things to happen" said Mikey.

"Why?" asked Raph.

"Because then they would all be happy" said Mikey.

**_"Yosdellillan: OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!" _**said Sunny.

"What's that so post  
to mean?" asked Yosdellillan Sunny just shrugged.

**_"Turtles and April: Would you rather be able to a weapon (like for example Raph might turn into a sai) or be able to see a persons soul. (Soul Eater reference BOOYAKSHA)" _**said Sunny.

"Soul" said Leo, Raph, Donnie, and April.

"Weapon" said Mikey.

**_"Yosdellillan: I hereby give you permission to use my nickname Sun-Sun." _**said Sunny.

"Thanks Sun-sun" said Yosdellillan.

"Don't wear it out" said Sun-sun.

**_"Tay-Toi: Could you please explain how Casey died? Did he kill himself or was it just plain awful music that killed him?" _**asked Sunny.

"Only Karai can answer that and she's not talking" said Tay-toi.

**_"Turtles: Do you feel uncomfortable with all these girls surrounding you?" _**asked Sunny.

"Not really" said the turtles in unison.

**_"Raph: Have a staring contest with Sunny." _**said Sunny.

Raph and Sunny started staring at each other. Suddenly...

_"Where watchin and where waitin on the edge of our seats antisipatitin"_ they look at Tay-toi and she stops the music. "Sorry, hey you both just blinked at the same time" said Tay-toi.

**_"Sunny: Go sit on Mikey's lap." _**said Sunny. Sunny sits on Mikey's lap.

"Awkward" said Leo.

**_"Leo: Uh...you know Sunny? Yeah well she took one of your Space Heroes comics...I believe your limited edition signed issue #1...and well...she ate it." _**said Sunny.

"What?" asked Leo.

**_"Raph: Sunny painted Spikes shell pink, the wrote "Sunny was here" on it." _**said Sunny. Raph and Leo both glare at Sunny.

"Hey I'm just gonna..." Sunny out the door.

"Sunny" yelled Raph chasing after her. Leo tried but Karai held him back.

Sunny jumped back into the room through the whole in the ceiling.

**_"Donnie: Sunny went into your lab and blew up some stuff...and may or may not have just sent your very sappy love letters to everyone and a video of you talking in your sleep about April while making out with your pillow." _**said Sunny.

"Donnie cant sleep on his stomach how would he kiss his pillow?" asked Mikey. Sunny thought for a moment then ran away because Raph was still chasing her.

A few hours later Leo found out Sunny saw kidding and Raph was duct taped to the couch by Tay-toi.

**_"Mikey: Sunny cleaned your room." _**said Sunny.

"Hey that's my job" said April.

**_"Everyone: It is a zombie apocalypse! Who do you sacrifice first?" _**asked Sunny. "I vote Casey" said Sunny.

"But the he would become a zombie I don't want to Kill him again" said Karai. Karai froze and everyone's mouth fell open.

**_"Everyone: ARROW ROULETTE! (Sunny will shoot an arrow into the air, whoever moves to avoid the desending arrow loses)" _**said Sunny. Sunny shot the arrow through the air and into the ceiling.

"Who wants to play again?" asked April.

* * *

**_So that's all I hope you liked it please send me more questions and I hope this Q and A made your day and now I leave to eat some food. _**

**__****_Please Review. And send me Questions, Dares, etc. through PM._**

**_-hannah1_**

**_P.S.- Means Post Script. Who knew?_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Guests:_**

**_Yosdellillan and James, has been seen previously._**

**_They are the only 2 guests today I tried waiting another day but didn't get anything else so we only have one thing for the day that James leaves._**

* * *

The turtles, April, and Karai where in their assigned seats, Tay-toi was in Mikey's seat, Mikey was on the floor with James, and Yosdellillan was on the guest couch alone.

**_"Everyone: I dare everyone to drink as many milkshakes until there head hurts or if you get brain freeze." _**said Yosdellillan.

Donnie took one drink and got a brain freeze. April took two drinks and got one too. Leo and Karai both got to four. Yosdellillan and Mikey got to five. Raph got to thirty seven. Tay-toi got to...forty eight. "How did you do that?" asked Donnie barley recovering from his brain freeze.

"Its a gift" said Tay-toi.

"Guys that was the only dare for today its time to say good bye to James" said Yosdellillan. They all hugged James and Mikey had a tearful good bye.

* * *

**_So that's it for today, I hope the Q and A made your day and I guess I will see yal tomorrow. _**

**__****_Please Review. And send me Questions, Dares, etc. through PM._**

**_-hannah1_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Guests:_**

**_Yosdellillan, has been seen previously._**

**_Sunny, has been seen previously._**

**_Emily, has been seen previously._**

* * *

The turtles, April, and Karai where in their assigned seats. Tay-toi was in the tech booth and Yosdellillan, Emily and Sunny where on the guest couch. Sunny fell through another part of the celling because THE GREAT SUN-SUN WILL NEVER ADMIT DEFEAT!

**_"Mikey: How are you feeling?" _**asked Yosdellillan.

"A little sad" said Mikey.

"Way to pour salt on that wound" said April.

**_"Donnie: Do you understand the old English words in Romeo and Juliet? Because I have no idea on some words." _**said Yosdellillan.

"A little" said Donnie.

"Canckerblossom was aninsult" said Tay-toi.

"That was Mid Summers Nights Dream" said Leo.

"But it was written to make fun of Romeo and Juliet so its still Romeo and Juliet" said Tay-toi.

**_"Sunny: Sunny I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" _**said Yosdellillan.

"I have bouncy balls for you to use" said Tay-toi. Sunny threw a bouncy ball at Yosdellillan and she surrendered.

**_"Raph: I dare you to fight me. (Enough though I may not last a second)" _**said Yosdellillan. Raph threw a Sais at Yosdellillan and it stick into the couch right by her head. "You know I'm good" said Yosdellillan.

**_"Leo: I have a lock but my sister uses a bobby pin. What else should I do if I want to keep her away?" _**asked Yosdellillan.

"Get a dead blot" said Leo.

**_"Tay-Toi: Have you ever seen Miley Cyrus' music video We Can't Stop? ( I was in shock for a few hours and had nightmares for three day)" _**said Yosdellillan.

"Their was a dare for Raph to watch that and I skipped it because I couldnt bring myself to even click it" said Tay-toi.

**_"Leo & Raph: Do you guys fight really often?" _**asked Emily.

"No" said Leo.

"Yes" said Raph.  
**_"Donnie: let Mikey do whatever he wants in your lab for ten minutes." _**said Emily.

"No" said Donnie.  
**_"Mikey: Cause LOTS of damage to Donnie's lab. (After Mikey's finished and Donnie sees the damage, I will magically fix it, but don't tell this to them until AFTER Donnie sees it and goes berserk on Mikey!)" _**said Emily.

"If its not going to say why do it" said Mikey.  
**_"Everyone: Favorite song (Mine is Concrete Angel by Martina McBride)." _**said Emily. Yosdellillan and Sunny just shrugged.

"I like a lot of songs" said Tay-toi. "I really like the middle by Jimmy eats Worms" said Tay-toi.

"Ours by Taylor Swift" said April and Donnie.

"He's a bully by Bobby Waycoff" said Raph.

"Anything I can dance to" said Mikey.

"Love Story be Taylor Swift" said Leo.

"Best days of Your Life by Kellie Pickler" said Karai.

**_"All Guests: Favorite weapon (Mine is chains, like April tried when she knocked over the picture in that one ep (I'm having a brain fart right now so someone please tell me what ep that was)." _**said Emily.

"I think it was TCRI" aid Tay-toi. "This mechanical pencil" said Tay-toi holding up a green mechanical pencil. sunny holds up a Scythe. Yosdellillan hold up a light saber.

"What can you do with a pencil?" asked Emily.

"Write a strongly worded letter" said Tay-toi.  
**_"Everyone (including turtles): Favorite turtle (mine's Raph, OBVIOUSLY)." _**said Emily.

"Raph" said Yosdellillan, Leo, and Tay-toi.

"Mikey" said Sunny and Raph..

"Donnie" said Mikey and April.

"Leo" said Donnie and Karai.

**_"Tay-Toi: WILL YOU PLEASE STOP MAKING THE CEILING SO FROGGIN HARD?! I Sunny ALMOST GOT BRAIN DAMAGE FROM SLAMMING,MY HEAD INTO THE CEILING! In fact I believe I can now TASTE sound. Plus I just plain refuse to use the door!" _**said Sunny.

"Why don't you just go through the door Splinter trusts it" said Tay-toi.

"Splinter also sent his 15 year old sons out into new York at night" said Sunny.

**_"Donnie: Should I get Sunny to a Doctor? She says she has been hearing voices in her head." _**said Sunny.

"Yes do so immediately, right now" said Donnie.

**_"Leo, Raph, and Donnie: YOU THINK I SUNNY WAS LYING?! WELL FINE I WILL SHOW YOU! (Sunny will then, eat Leos Space Heroes comic, paint Spikes shell, and blow up Donnie's lab)" _**said Sunny. Leo curled up into his shell behind the couch, Donnie ran to his lab to check on Timothy, and Raph left to clean up Spike.

**_"Everyone (minus Sunny this her question): Did you know my blood is black? (BOOYAKASHA SOUL EATER REFERENCE!)" _**said Sunny.

"That's impossible" said Donnie.

"Tais-tio" said Sunny.

"Not cool man" said Tay-toi.

**_"Everyone: Sunny started a fire in the cafeteria..." _**said Sunny.

They all run to the cafeteria and it was indeed on fire. A boy with sandy blond hair and brown eyes came up to Tay-toi. "That is racist" said the boy and then he walked away.

"Just because my shirt is black doesn't mean I'm racist" said Tay-toi.

* * *

**_For the record the thing where the boy said 'that is racist' happens like everyday and he says that about everything so blame him for that not me I cant help it I write what I see._**

**_Okay so I think some people are confused about where the Q and A meetings are. So I'm just going to tell yal. We are in the diaryofhannah building where we do our fanfic writing the Hannah's have rooms that we sleep in Hannah3 and my school use the cafeteria as a lunch room. We they used to anyway, THANKS SUNNY, so just wanted to clear that up. I hope this Q and A made your day and its Monday so 'Don't be messy'._**

**__****_Please Review. And send me Questions, Dares, etc. through PM._**

**_-hannah1_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Guests:_**

**_Yosdellillan, has been seen previously._**

**_Sunny, has been seen previously._**

**_RandomNinja, has been seen previously._**

* * *

The turtles, April, and Karai where in their assigned seats. Tay-toi was in the tech booth. Yosdellillan, RandomNinja, and Sunny where on the guest couch. Sunny had to be dragged in a bag by Mikey and Donnie to get her through the real door.

**_"Tay-Toi: could it be possible if we do a Harlem Shake video?" _**asked Yosdellillan.

"Maybe later we could do that on the 29th" said Tay-toi. "You all should know why that days  
special" said Tay-toi.

**_"Mikey: If it makes feel any better I dare you to have a water balloon fight with me!" _**said Yosdellillan.

"We cant have balloons I here" said Tay-toi.

"Why?" asked Yosdellillan.

"Because Hannah3 and I are allergic to latex and latex is solulent so if a water balloon pops on us we would have an allergic reaction" said Tay-toi.

**_"Donnie: What is your least favorite subject?"_**asked Yosdellillan.

"I would have to say Lunch" said Donnie.

**_"Leo: Was there a time where you ever got in trouble?" _**asked Yosdellillan.

"Yeah when I was little I used to train so much that Sensei had to force me to stop, he gave up on that a few years ago" said Leo.

**_"Raph: Could I take Spike home for the day?" _**asked Yosdellillan.

"No" said Raph.

**_"April: Was is high school like for you and what year are you in?" _**asked Yosdellillan.

"I was an anti social nerd in Sophomore year" said April.

**_"Sunny: I dare you to close your eyes for ten seconds and find out where am I at." _**said Yosdellillan. Sunny did.

"Did you move?" asked Sunny.

"No" said Yosdellillan.

**_"Everyone: Now that you have had a true taste of Sunnys INSANITY, how would you rate her now? Still on a scale of 1 to 10 (1lowest, 10Highest)" _**said Sunny.

"8" said everyone in unison.

**_"Mikey: Sowwy for burning down the cafeteria...but I saved you a slice of your favorite pizza! (Sunny will then give Mikey the Pizza)" _**said Sunny.

"Thanks sun-sun" said Mikey eating the Pizza.

**_"Donnie: Okay so I got Sunny the doctor...but in about 2 minutes he was screaming and running out the door...plus I believe it is getting worse because she told me that the voices are telling her to kill Mickey Mouse...long story short she tried to kill Splinter a couple of times...any advice?" _**asked Sunny.

"Duct tape and lots of it" said Donnie.

**_"Tay-Toi: To answer the favorite song question, Sunnys and I favorite songs are Dead City Radio and the New Gods of Supertown by Rob Zombie, Matyroshka by Gumi and Miku, Panda Hero by Gumi, My Crush Was a Monster Boy by Gumi, and a lot more we are to lazy to mention.." _**said Sunny.

"Okay" said Tay-toi.

**_"Everyone: Favorite Fairytale? Ours is Beauty and the Beast, and also Rapunzel" _**said Sunny.

"Beauty and the Beast" said The turtles and April in unison.

"The Tales of Beetle the Bard" said Tay-toi.

"My father never let me see or read fairytales" said Karai.

**_"Everyone: Describe Sunnys personality in a few words...please avoid using the C.R.E.E.P.Y word" _**said Sunny.

"Sunny" said everyone in unison.

**_"Donnie: While you were not looking Sunny started to tease Timothy...and even picked a booger from her nose and flicked it in his canister (Sunny: And just for the record I do not do that often...I just thought he needed a friend!)" _**said Sunny.

"That's disgusting" said Donnie.

**_"Everyone: Guess what? I will probably start a Q&A with Sunny being the host! Any predictions?" _**said Sunny.

"Are you trying to challenge me?" asked Tay-toi.

**_"Everyone: Sunny set fire to one of the Hannahs room..." _**said Sunny.

"What?" asked Tay-toi. "Well I checked the sprinklers yesterday so where good" said Tay-toi.

**_"Sunny: Why do you like Mikey? (He is really funny and sweet plus who would not love his froggin adorable baby face)" _**said Sunny. "That's why" said Sunny.

**_"Donnie: Waltz with April!" _**said Sunny. They do and Tay-toi videotapes.

**_"Yosdellillan: WHAT WOULD YOU DO FOR A KONDIKE BAR?" _**asked Sunny.

"I don't know" said Yosdellillan thinking deeply.

**_"Donnie: Sunny has pictures of you and April snuggling...Tay plz put them on screen." _**said Sunny.

"You said plz because its shorter than please so I'm going to say no because its shorter than yes" said Tay-toi.

**_"April & Donnie: Sunny has both your guys plushies of each other that you made (Sunny will then proceed to show everyone the plushies)" _**said Sunny.

"Okay" said Donnie and April in unison.

**_"Everyone: Describe how you felt like when you saw your first crush for the very first time?" _**asked Sunny.

"Out of breath" said the turtles, Karai, April, Sunny, and Yosdellillan in unison.

**_"Raph: are you happy I'm asking you a question?" _**asked RandomNinja.

"Its not even a legit question" said Raph.

**_"Leo: admit it already. ADMIT IT." _**said RandomNinja.

"NEVER" yelled Leo.

**_"Raph and Karai: My Little Pony, My Little pony, aaaaaaaaaaahhhh..." _**sang RandomNinja. Karai holds un a roll of duct tape and RandomNinja stopped singing.

**_"Mikey: (starts playing the parasprite polka)" _**said RandomNinja.

"You monster" said Mikey.

**_"Donnie and April: (pulls out phone and goes to camera) now KISS!"_** said do and Tay-toi takes a pic.

**_"Tay-Toi: start liking my little pony. NOW." _**said RandomNinja.

"No thanks" said Tay-toi.

**_"Yosdellillan and Sunny: how did you two get your names?" _**said RandomNinja.

"That's classified" said Yosdellillan.

"What do you know about?" asked Sunny.

* * *

**_So that's it I hope this Q and A made your day and please give me questions for other characters._**

**__****_Please Review. And send me Questions, Dares, etc. through PM._**

**_-hannah1_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Guests:_**

**_Yosdellillan, has been seen previously._**

* * *

The turtles, April, and Karai where in their assigned seats. Tay-toi was in the tech booth working on something. Yosdellillan was alone on the guest couch. "Is it just me today?" asked Yosdellillan.

"Yep" said Tay-toi.

**_"Everyone: What do you think your future might be like in 20 years?" _**asked Yosdellillan.

"Well it certainly wont be 2105" Tay-toi joked but no one got it. "Come on people theis are the jokes" said Tay-toi.

"I think it will be a brighter future" said Mikey.

"If we destroy Shredder that is" said Raph and Leo agreed.

"I think Donnie and April will be Married by then" said Karai smirking at them as Donnie and April blushed.

* * *

**_So yeah one question. Well makes my life easy._**

**__****_Please Review. And send me Questions, Dares, etc. through PM._**

**_-hannah1_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Guests:_**

**_Sunny, Jay, and RandomNinja, Have been seen previously._**

**_Aly Alphabet, straight purple hair, brown eyes, purple t-shirt, yellow jeans, bright orange shoes._**

* * *

The turtles, Karai, and April where in their assigned seats, Tay-toi was in the tech booth, and Sunny, Jay, Aly, and RandomNinja where on the guest couch, Sunny actually came through the door to everyone's amazement.

**_"Tay-Toi: CURSE YOU ARE YOUR HARD CEILING!" _**said Sunny.

"Your just jealous of my socks" said Tay-toi.

"What do they look like?" asked RandomNinja. Tay-toi put her foot on the tech booth table and showed everyone her gray soccer socks what went to her knees.

**_"Yosdellillan: To answer your question from the last chapter...I Sunny would be Ruler of the World with Mikey with our Army of Squirrels!" _**said Sunny.

"Good luck with that" said Karai.

**_"Donnie: We tried duct tape...Sunny ate it...now she says the voices are telling her to kill the color PURPLE...yeah good luck with that. Also she says that she has been seeing a taking Zebra who keeps calling her Kevin...any advice?" _**asked Sunny.

"Tell her to stop ripping off Dan Povernmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh for a start" said Donnie. Everyone gave Donnie a weird look and Mikey and Tay-toi started laughing really hard Tay-toi even fell out of her chair.

**_"Tay-Toi: Sunny set fire to the toilet." _**said Sunny.

"We have Sprinklers in the bathroom it all good" said Tay-toi.

**_"Donnie: Would you rather be as Strong physically as Raph and as fun as Mikey?" _**asked Sunny.

"Well I certainly wouldn't want to be as fun as Raph" said Donnie.

**_"Donnie: Why are you so adorkable? And how does it feel?" _**asked Sunny.

"Normal I guess" said Donnie.

**_"April: Do you agree that Donnie is adorkable? please explain why or why not." _**said Sunny.

"He's a dork but he's my dork" said April and Donnie and April hugged.

**_"Leo: Did you know Sunny hates Space Heroes?" _**asked Sunny.

"No I didn't and I don't really care" said Leo.

**_"Karai: Why did you kill Casey? If you refuse to answer, you will be locked in that same soundless room with Sunny, who is in fact mad you for killing Casey before she could." _**said Sunny.

"You cant prove that I did that" said Karai.

**_"Donnie: Sing the Animaniacs theme song!" _**said Sunny.

"HANNAH2 said I cant do that because it would brake the forth wall to much" said Tay-toi. The Animaniacs theme song plays. "I don't listen to HANNAH2" said Tay-toi.

**_"Turtles: If you guys tried pizza and liked it try this Mountian Dew soda!" _**said Jay holding up a can of Mountain Dew.

"Did you know that Mountain Dew can rot your teeth out of your head?" asked Tay-toi. The turtles look at Jay horrified.

**_"Mikey: Do you like The legend of Zelda? (Sorry if its a stupid/weird question)" _**said Jay.

"Raph Likes it" said Mikey.

"They made me where that dress" said Raph angrily.

**_"Raph: Would you be able to hold Mikey back while I slowly eat a box of pizza?" _**said Jay.

"Probably not" said Raph.

**_"Leo: (grabs his sword and holds it to his neck) admit it. or else." _**said RandomNinja. Leo knocked the sword out of her hand.

**_"Mikey: Y U SO ADORABLE!" _**yelled RandomNinja.

"Well looking at my brothers I certainly didn't get it from my brothers" said Mikey making all his brothers tackle him.

**_"Raph: you want a legit question? *ahem* (starts singing) what is friendship all about?" _**said RandomNinja.

"Friendship is about putting up with others" said Raph.

**_"Everyone: Join the herd. resistance is futile." _**said RandomNinja.

"The Nerd herd is where I belong" said Tay-toi and everyone else agreed because they had know idea what to say.

**_"Karai: You are my FAVORITE character, so I have a dare for you- Do Gangnam Style! (Sorry if I spelled that wrong I'm not the greatest speller)" _**said Aly.

"Only if everyone else dose it to" said Karai. They all do Gangdem Style and Tay-toi takes video.

* * *

**_Okay so that was it I hope this Q and A made your day._**

**__****_Please Review. And send me Questions, Dares, etc. through PM._**

**_-hannah1_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Guests:_**

**_RandomNinja, has been seen previously._**

* * *

The turtles, April, and Karai where in their assigned seats, Tay-toi was in the tech booth, and RandomNinja was on the guest couch, it was only her today.

**_"Tay-toi: STOP MAKIN THE CEILING SO HARD! I'LL BE USING IT AS AN ENTRANCE FROM NOW ON! (seriously do that)" _**said RandomNinja.

"Actually yesterday I got bored and reinforced the entire ceiling" said Tay-toi.

"But not the floor?" asked Mikey.

"Um no" said Tay-toi.

**_"Raph and Karai: Cuz I love to make you SMILE SMILE SMILE! Yes I do!" _**said RandomNinja.

"This is going to make me smile" said Raph holding up a roll of duct tape.

**_"Leo: (tackles him) ADMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" _**said RandomNinja.

"Never" said Leo pushing the RandomNinja off him.

**_"Everyone: MLP IS THE BEST SHOW EVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! JOIN THE HERD. RESISTANCE IS FUTILE." _**said RandomNinja.

"Obviously its not if we have done it for this long" said Donnie.

* * *

**_Okay so that's that. I wanted to say that many people say 'Duck Tape' please stop it because its Duct Tape because it was originally used to fix air ducts so I just want you to know that. I hope this Q and A made your day._**

**__****_Please Review. And send me Questions, Dares, etc. through PM._**

**_-hannah1_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Guests:_**

**_No one._**

* * *

The turtles, April, and Karai where sitting in their assigned seats. Tay-toi walks in**_. _**"We don't have any guests or anything for today so I guess we can just go" said Tay-toi and everyone left the room.

* * *

**_So yeah nothing um I hope this inspires you to ask questions or something and I will see yal tomorrow. Don't be messy and leave good messyges._**

**__****_Please Review. And send me Questions, Dares, etc. through PM._**

**_-hannah1_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Guests:_**

**_Sunny, Has been seen previously._**

**_P.S. (Pre Script) Tay-toi's math book is named Donatello and Lit. is short for Literature just remember that._**

* * *

The turtles, Karai, and April where in their assigned seats, Tay-toi was in the tech booth, and Sunny was on the guest couch, she broke through the floor to get into the room. "Haha sucker" said Sunny.

"Just for that I'm going to reinforce the floor and all the walls" said Tay-toi.

"Darn it" said Sunny.

**_"Raph: What would you do if Sunny released a giant cockroach? Cause she just did..." _**said Sunny.

"I don't see a cockroach" said Raph.

"Shh don't be rude its okay Cocky its okay" said Sunny petting her invisible cockroach.

**_"Donnie: Little heads up, Sunny has been destroying things that are purple cause the voices tell her to" _**said Sunny.

"Must destroy purple" said Sunny ripping up a pike piece of paper.

"Huh Sunny is color blind who would have thought" said April.

**_"Donnie: Be willing to help Sunny with her math homework? (be warned...she bites)" _**said Sunny.

"I already helped Tay-toi with her homework today" said Donnie.

"No you didn't you kidnaped my math book and photo copied every page" said Tay-toi.

"And what's your math books name?" asked Donnie.

"So I named my Lit. book after Leo you don't see him stealing it" said Tay-toi.

**_"Leo: Have a staring contest with Sunny" _**said Sunny. Leo and Sunny stared at each other for 2 hours and 47.8 minutes before Sunny blinked. "Man your good at this" said Sunny.

**_"Everyone: PIE FIGHT! (Sunny will start the fight by smashing Raphael's face with cream pie)" _**said Sunny. They have an epic pie fight and by the end everyone was completely covered with whipped cream and pie filling.

"How are we going to clean this place up?" asked Karai.

"I have an idea" said Tay-toi. They divided the room into 8 sections with duct tape. "Now everyone licks their part of the room clean" said Tay-toi. 5 hours later they where done.

"Now how do we get clean al mighty genius?" asked Raph sarcastically.

Simple fallow me" said Tay-toi. Tay-toi lead them outside and picked up a water hose and hosed them all off.

* * *

**_So that's it. That was a pretty interesting chapter much better than the last one and longer. I hope this Q and A made your day like yesterdays didn't._**

**__****_Please Review. And send me Questions, Dares, etc. through PM._**

**_-hannah1_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Guests:_**

**_RandomNinja, Sunny, Phyiliso5phocus Quintu9pis tha Theerd, and Yosdellillan, has been seen previously._**

**_Autumn, She has straight red hair, brown eyes, freckles, a red t-shirt, blue jeans that she constantly draws on with marker, red high-tops._**

* * *

The turtles, April, and Karai where in their assigned seats, Tay-toi was in the tech booth, Yosdellillan, Autumn, and Phyiliso5phocus Quintu9pis tha Theerd where on the guest couch. An explosion goes off and the door blows up, Sunny and RandomNinja are standing their covered with dust. "Note to self 'make Sunny proof. door and walls'" said Tay-toi as she wrote it on her hand.

**_"RandomNinja: I have read your request, I will be your mentor, you shall be a pupil along with Yosdellillan." _**said Sunny.

"Alright" said RandomNinja.

**_"RandomNinja: Do you have a signature weapon?" _**asked Sunny.

"No" said RandomNinja.

**_"Raph: Be locked in a room with Justin Beiber song Baby and the song Friday by Rebecca Black on repeat for an hour." _**said Sunny.

"Where not aloud to torture Raph he never signed the wavers" said Tay-toi.

**_"Leo: Sunny ate your Space Heroes action figure (Sunny says it needed salt)" _**said Sunny.

"Pssh who said I only have one?" asked Leo.

**_"Raph: Sunny tried to eat Spike..." _**said Sunny.

"That's illegal" said Raph.

"What else do you know about?" asked Sunny.

**_"Tay-Toi: Why do HAVE TO RENFORCE EVERYTHING! YOU KNOW CRAZY WILL FIND A WAY!" _**yelled Sunny.

"I'm crazy I know all the ways" said Tay-toi.

**_"Tay-toi: I've joined Sunny's team. I'll be doing what she does. she is my role model." _**said RandomNinja.

"You really want your role model to be Sunny?" asked Tay-toi.

"Yes" said RandomNinja.

**_"Sunny: BE MY MENTOR!"_** said RandomNinja.

"I already am" said Sunny.

**_"Tay-toi: dear princess Celestia, today I learned that TAY-TOI NEEDS TO STOP MAKING THE CEILING SO HARD SO SUNNY AND I CAN GET IN!" _**yelled RandomNinja.

"Yeah not going to happen" said Tay-toi.

**_"Tay-toi: CURSE YOU PERRY THE- I MEAN TAY-TOI!" _**yelled RandomNinja**_._**

**_Tay-toi puts on a teal T-shirt with a picture of Baby Perry on it. "What do you have against him?" asked Tay-toi._**

"Theis are from Icecubefrozen" said Phyiliso5phocus Quintu9pis tha Theerd.

**_"Mikey: If you had to share a room with one of your brothers, which would it be?" _**said Phyiliso5phocus Quintu9pis tha Theerd.

"Donnie its not like he's ever in his anyway" said Mikey.

**_"Mikey: What do you think of brunettes who have their hair past their waist, with blue/greeny eyes, fairly skinny, pale skin and like to wear cream/light blue dresses? (And yes, I've just described myself)"_** said Phyiliso5phocus Quintu9pis tha Theerd.

"I think looks don't matter" said Mikey.

**_"Mikey: Your really cute! What's the worst thing you've ever done to one of your brothers?"_** asked Phyiliso5phocus Quintu9pis tha Theerd.

"Act like how a younger brother should" said Mikey.

**_"Leo & Raph: If you had to pick between living with the shredder or Mikey living with the shredder, which would you choose?"_** asked Phyiliso5phocus Quintu9pis tha Theerd.

"Well what do you mean by living?" asked Leo.

**_"Everyone: Did anyone miss me?" _**asked Yosdellillan. Their was a mixed response.

**_"Sunny: You are just flat out crazy."_** said Yosdellillan**_._**

"Thank you" said Sunny.

**_"Donnie: I dare you to ask April on a date._** **_Leo: I dare you to ask Karai on a date. Mikey: Mikey I dare you to date Sunny! Raph: I dare you to date whoever you want." _**said Yosdellillan.

"Just have a quadruple date" said Tay-toi.

The turtles, April, Karai, Sunny, and Yosdellillan where sitting at a table in the burnt cafeteria eating pizza rolls. Tay-toi, RandomNinja, Autumn, Phyiliso5phocus Quintu9pis tha Theerd where standing against the wall watching them and making things awkward.

**_"Tay-Toi: If I were you I would secure the air vending or something else that Sunny could use to get in." _**said Yosdellillan.

"I'm going to do a lot of reinforcing after I make a lamp post for the school hallway" said Tay-toi. Everyone gave her a weird look. "Don't ask" said Tay-toi.

**_"Leo: what is it like falling off a building cause I'm thinking of pushing someone of one. And I'm not a murderer, it's a very small building."_** said Autumn.

"Its kind of bitter sweet because its fun but if you don't know your brother is going to catch you its a little scary" said Leo.

* * *

**_Okay so that's it for today. I hope this Q and A made your day._**

**__****_Please Review. And send me Questions, Dares, etc. through PM._**

**_-hannah1_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Guests:_**

**_RandomNinja, who will not go by Lillian, has been seen previously._**

**_I'm sorry but we are not aloud to have Questions, Dares, etc. through reviews so this will be our last time with Lillian/RandomNinja. All Questions, Dares etc. must be given through PM. Also I will be deleting and reposting this story today so look out for that._**

* * *

The turtles, April, and Karai are in their assined seats, Tay-toi is in the tech booth, and Lillian is on the guest couch.

**_"Leo: Will you at least admit that my little pony is better that space heroes would ever be?" _**asked Lillian**_._**

"Never" said Leo.

**_"Everyone: HAPPY MUTATION DAY!" yelled Lillian._**

"Thanks" said the turtles in unison.

**_"Everyone: have you seen wreck it ralph?" _**asked Lillian.

"Yes" said everyone in unison.

"I guess in have to go now" said Lillian sadly.

"Bye" said Everyone in unison. Tay-toi hugged Lillian and she left.

* * *

**_Please send all your Questions, Dares, etc. in a PM and I am so sorry for those of you that have something but cant post a review for Questions, Dares, etc. it is very unfair to you. I just pray that this would inspire one of you to get an account and write some story's of your own._**

**__****_Please Review. And send me Questions, Dares, etc. through PM._**

**_-hannah1_**

**_P.S. I am so sorry RandomNinja._**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Guests:_**

**_No one, has happened before._**

* * *

The turtles April and Karai are in their assigned seats. Tay-toi walks in. "Yeah no one" said Tay-toi.

* * *

**_Yeah so nothing I'm sorry. Please Review. And send me Questions, Dares, etc. through PM._**

**_-hannah1_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Guests:_**

**_Jay, has been seen previously._**

* * *

The turtles, April, and Karai where in their assigned seats, Tay-toi was in the tech booth, and Jay was on the guest couch. "Wait so what happened to your owner?" asked April.

"He may have gotten a concussion" said Jay.

**_"Turtles: I AM THE CHALLENGE MASTER. GIVE ME A CHALLENGE!" _**said Jay.

"I think we can do that" said Leo.

**_"Tay-Toi: Are you getting a Halloween costume? If so, what is it?" _**asked Jay.

"Yeah for Halloween I'm going to be a Ninja and for homecoming week I'm going to wear a Jedi costume for Hero vs. Villain day" said Tay-toi.

* * *

**_So that's it for today lets pray for Damian (LonelyEmptySouls). Please Review. And send Questions, Dares, etc. through PM._**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Guests:_**

**_No one, Has happed before._**

* * *

The turtles, April, and Karai where in their assigned seats. Tay-toi comes in. "We doont have anything for today" said Tay-toi sadly and everyone got up and left.

* * *

**_Sorry nothing today. Please Review. And send in Questions, Dares, etc. through PM. Today is Monday so don't be messy and leave good messyges. Jordan sheeders I can't take anything from reviews anymore only PM's sorry not my rules._**

**_-hannah1_**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Guests:**_

_**No one.**_

* * *

The turtles, April, and Karai are in their assigned seats. Tay-toi comes in "Nothing again" said Tay-toi and everyone left.

* * *

**_Yeah nothing sorry. Please Review. And send me Questions, Dares, etc. through PM._**

**_-hannah1_**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Guests:_**

**_No one_**

* * *

The turtles, April, and Karai are in their assigned seats. Tay-toi comes in. "Nothing" said Tay-toi. everyone leaves.

* * *

**_I'm trying to make these as short as possible so as not to waste your time. Please Review. And send me Questions, Dares, etc. through PM._**


	28. Chapter 28

**_Guests:_**

**_No one._**

* * *

The turtles, April, and Karai where in their assigned seats. Tay-toi comes in. "You know guys since we have nothing yal are coming with me to the homecoming football game" said Tay-toi. Everyone cheered and the left to go to the football game.

* * *

**_I don't personally like football but student council has to attend this game so the turtles, Karai, and April are coming with me. OCA STUDENT COUNCIL REPRESENT!_**

**_-hannah1_**


	29. Chapter 29

**_Guests:_**

**_No one._**

* * *

The turtles April and Karai where in their assigned seats. Tay-toi and Pyiliso5phocus quintu9pis tha theerdwalk in. "We just watched the first episode of the second series" said Pyiliso5phocus quintu9pis tha theerd_._

"Why, why, why" said Tay-toi beating her head against the wall.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Raph.

"April" said Pyiliso5phocus quintu9pis tha theerd and she and Tay-toi left.

"That happened like 5 hours ago get over it" said Karai.

* * *

**_So the first episode of season 2 aired today. not a fan. My friend Pyiliso5phocus quintu9pis tha theerd couldn't stand to watch Kirby "change". Oh my gosh Donnie and April I'm sorry just *sobs into tissue*. Please Review. And send me Questions, Dares, etc. through PM. STOP SENDING ME STUFF THROUGH REVIEW I CAN USE IT. If TMNT season 2 hasn't aired where you live its on (If it tells you that you have to update your flash player click on a different blue box on the top of the place where the video picture will be)_**

**_-hannah1_**


	30. Chapter 30

**_Guests:_**

**_No one._**

* * *

The turtles, April, and Karai where in their assigned seats. Tay-toi came in wither hair curled. "Dude what is up with your hair?" asked Mikey.

"Last night for homecoming we had a talent show and I sang your guys theme song and my friend Nathan did ninja moves dressed as Donatello" said Tay-toi.

"Who won?" asked Donnie.

"We did" said Tay-toi. Everyone congratulated Tay-toi and then they all left.

* * *

**_Apparently Nathan and I where the best act which is weird because we never practiced together once. So it just shows to go ya that if you love doing something that you are probably going to win a talent show for it. That's not in all cases but its good encouragement. Please Review. And send in Questions, Dares, etc. through PM._**

**_-hannah1_**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Guests:**_

**_No one_**

* * *

The turtles, April, and Karai where in their assigned seats. Tay-toi comes in looking rather frusterated. "What's wrong?" asked Leo.

"People keep sending in stuff through Review and I cant tell them why they cant because 'You know who' (the websit where on) has control over negative things that are said about it no matter how true they are" said Tay-toi.

"You mad bro.?" asked Mikey. Tay-toi glared at Mikey, walked over to the far wall, kicked it so hard that it broke a hole into the hallway outside of it, and left. "Was that a yes or..." asked Mikey trailing off.

* * *

**_Yeah so 'You know who' made a rule that we cant accept Questions, Dares, etc. through Review so send stuff through PM or don't bother at all. Even if you send a PM saying you date Tay-toi to fix the wall I would be happy. By the time most of you read this I will probably be over it. So whatever._**

**_-hannah1_**


	32. Chapter 32

**_Guests:_**

**_Jay, has been seen previously._**

* * *

The turtles, April, and Karai where in their assigned seats. Tay-toi comes in with Jay behind her. "Guys we actually have something" said Tay-toi. Everyone cheered.

_**"The song :Waiting for the End, Linkin Park" **_said Jay.

"What about it?" asked Leo.

"I don't know" said Jay shrugging.

* * *

**_We actually had something. WHOOP WHOOP. So I hope this Q and A made you day. Please Review. And send me Questions, Dares, etc. through PM._**

**_-hannah1_**


	33. Chapter 33

**_Guests:_**

**_No one._**

* * *

The turtles, April, and Karai where in their assigned seats. Tay-toi comes in. "Nothing sorry guys" said Tay-toi. Everyone left.

* * *

**_Nothing sorry. Please Review. And send me Questions, Dares, etc. through PM._**

**_-hannah1_**


	34. Chapter 34

**_Guests:_**

**_No one._**

* * *

The turtles, April, and Karai where in their assigned seats. Tay-toi comes in. "Yeah nothing but in other news my friend got a account" said Tay-toi. They cheered and then left.

* * *

**_So check out annaavatard90. She has one story with one drabble and I wrote most of it but she is still learning. Please Review. And send me Questions, Dares, etc. through PM._**

**_-hannah1_**


	35. Chapter 35

**_Guests:_**

**_No one._**

* * *

The turtles, April, and Karai where in their assigned seats. Tay-toi comes in. "Yeah nothing, so let me send you off with Ode to a Superhero" said Tay-toi. The song plays and they all leave.

* * *

**_I highly encourage you to look up the song its awesome. Please Review. And send me Questions, Dares, etc. through PM._**

**_-hannah1_**


	36. Chapter 36

**_Guests:_**

**_Ain, has katana's, red and black striped shirt, ripped black pants and black gloves that go up to her elbows with all the fingers cut out of them, and black hair down her back.(Belongs to: SexyKunoichiApril )_**

* * *

The turtles, April, and Karai where in their assigned seats. Tay-toi was in the tech booth. Ain was on the guest couch.

**"April: What was your first thought when you met the turtles?" **asked Ain.

"Well with everything that was happening I thought I was dreaming to be honest" said April.

**"Raph: Can you give me some tips with my annoying bros?" **asked Ain.

"No" said Raph.

"Well then" said Ain.

**"Donnie: You know you're creepy when Mikey was picking on you about April being your girlfriend in turtle and also about Leatherhead in it came from the depths. (I think that's the episode)" **said Ain.

"I probably was" said Donnie.

"Your right on the episode thing" said Tay-toi.

**"Mikey: Why do you put all those weird toppings on those perfectly good pizzas" **asked Ain.

"To make it perfectly better" said Mikey.

**"Leo: You do know Space Heroes is for little kids right?" **asked Ain.

"Well out show is for boys ages 7-12" said Leo.

**"Raph Donnie and Leo: How do you survive with Mikey's weird creations such as the P-shake?" **asked Ain.

"Where not the ones who taste them" said Donnie.

"The real question is how dose Mikey survive" said Raph.

**"April: What was it like living in the lair with five guys?*akward*" **asked Ain.

"Never quiet" said April. Everyone laughed.

**"Mikey: You do know you're an idiot right?*slaps Mikey*" **asked Ain.

Mikey started crying and walked over to Donnie and crawled into his lap. Donnie put his arms around Mikey. "You don't have to lower his self-esteem" said Donnie.

* * *

**_So we finally got something thanks to SexyKunoichiApril. So I hope this Q and A made your day. Please Review. And send in Questions, Dares, etc. through PM._**

**_-hannah1_**


	37. Chapter 37

**_Guests:_**

**_Ain, has been seen previously._**

* * *

The turtles, April, and Karai where in their assigned seats. Tay-toi was in the tech booth. Ain was on the guest couch.

**_"Donnie: I have a egg-head brother that talks like you. Why don't you just talk normal in the first place instead of going all science on everybody to where no one understands you. If you just talked normal it would save you breath and your bros confusion." _**said Ain.

"Because their confused looks are funny" said Donnie.

**_"Mikey: Why? Just why did you eat that pizza out of the dumpster? Don't you know you could get a serious disease (that I'm not even gonna try to pronounce)out of the dumpster?" _**asked Ain.

"It was still in the box" said Mikey.

**_"Everyone: Am I the only one who thinks T-Cest is disgusting?" _**asked Ain. Everyone but Tay-toi looked confused.

"You are not alone" said Tay-toi.

**_"The Turtles: All I'm gonna say is when are you gonna kill Snake-Weed permanently? Cuz' I can a sure you that he's gonna be back." _**said Ain.

"What are you talking about? He is so dead" said Leo.

**_"Donnie: In the episode 'The Gauntlet' your talking back comment was a MAJOR fail. You know that right?" _**asked Ain.

"That's what you think" said Donnie.

**_"April: Don't worry your not the only one with a set of guys that doesn't understand a girls personal bounds."_** said Ain.

"We have never had a problem with that" said April.

**_"Tay-toi: You might wanna delete those days you didn't get anything cuz I don't think the readers would really wanna go threw all of em'." _**said Ain.

"I said I was going to post something everyday and I'm defiantly not going to delete it afterwards" said Tay-toi.

**_"Leo: Seriously! 7-12 last time I checked you were 15. Raph is right Space Heroes is to stupid for Spike." _**said Ain.

"I will tell Spike you said that" said Raph.

**_"Tay-toi: Can my bros come here just ONCE so they'll stop bugging me? Just once because that's all I can stand." _**asked Ain.

"Possibly" said Tay-toi.

**_"Raph: I do the same thing you do when your brothers call you Raphael or Raphie...I hate my full first name it's Sainya-Kwitzan and my bros used to call me KwizYa and SaiZan which are not cute." _**said Ain.

"I don't really mind when they call me either" said Raph.

* * *

**_I hope that Q and A made your day. Please Review. And send me Questions, Dares, etc. through PM._**

**_-hannah1_**


	38. Chapter 38

**_Guests:_**

**_Skylar, has a blue Pokémon shirt, and blue jeans, shaggy red hair, and red sneakers._**

**_Blake, has neon green Space Heroes jeans, and blue bo staff._**

**_Dexter, has white lab coat with a brown shirt underneath brown boots, and goggles on his head._**

* * *

The turtles, April, and Karai where in their assigned seats. Tay-toi was in the tech booth. and Ain and her bro.'s where on the guest couch. Well sort of Blake, Dexter, and Ain where sitting and Skylar was laying across their laps. Tay-toi looked at them from the tech booth. "Well that hasn't been attempted" said Tay-toi and everyone burst into laughter.

**_"Leo: You don't have to listen to my sister you know right?" _**asked Blake.

"I have been tuning her out this whole time Tay-toi has been texting me what to say" said Leo holding up his T-phone.

**_"Mikey: Your not a idiot you just out rank smartness with handsomeness like me." _**asked Skylar.

"You know what dude I like your style" said Mikey and he and Skylar fist pumped.

**_"Donnie: The Shellraizer was awesome were did you get all the weapons cuz' I have ta make mine" _**said Dexter.

"I make mine too" said Donnie.

* * *

**_So that's that. I hope this Q and A made your day. Please Review. And send me Questions, Dares, etc. through PM._**

**_-hannah1_**


	39. Chapter 39

**_Guests:_**

**_Ain, has been seen previously_**.

* * *

**_"Everyone: Who listens to rap?(i do)"_**said Ain.

Everyone looked at each other...no one did.

**_"Karai and April: Are you some of those girls that listen to boy bands like One Direction or Big Time z'? (I hope Yler wanted me to ask cuz' I told him he couldn't come)" _**said Ain.

"No" said Karai and April at the same time.

"Yler is not welcome here because he wants to ask questions about One Direction" said Tay-toi.

**_"Everyone: Does anyone listen to country or pop?" _**asked Ain.

"COUNTRY" yelled Tay-toi.

Ain's brother Skylar comes in. "I escaped from the duct tape that Ain used on me so I wouldn't come and I have a question" said Skylar.

"Fine but next time I will use more duct tape" said Ain.

**_"Everyone: Who listens to THrift Shop?"_** asked Skylar.

"Take your cussing song and get out of my building" said Tay-toi.

"Told you" said Ain as Skylar left.

* * *

**_So yesterday I was called a hot head because I got mad at him for shaking the lunch table. So 9 weeks of knowing me and Nathan finally realized I have anger issues. You people probably already realized that. In other news they are now making pink and purple Nerf guns. IF STUPID GIRLY GIRLS NEED TO HAVE EVERYTHING PINK THEY CAN JUST STAY OUT OF NERF. That made me mad. The people at my school don't seem to care._**

**_-hannah1_**


	40. Chapter 40

**_Guests:_**

**_Dexter and Blake, have been seen previously._**

* * *

''Okay, today is Ain's birthday and she's anything but nice. Okay anyways after she chained, duct taped, and strapped Skylar to a chair, and locked him in his friend that's a girl *cough* GIRLFRIEND *cough* kidnapped Ain for 'girl stuff' we came here to ask questions'' said Blake.

"Ain has to do girly stuff on her birthday? Poor Ain" said Tay-toi.

**_"Everyone: Do you think Selena will survive tryin' to get Ain even into a fashion store?''_ **asked Dexter.

"That depends what dose she have on her?" asked Donnie.

"Which one Ain or Selena?" asked Dexter.

"Both are contributing factors" said Donnie.

**_"Everyone: Anyone got a fave Disney character or cartoon?''_ **asked Blake.

"Phineas and Ferb" they all said in unison.

**_"Everyone: Anyone really know what we should get Ain for her 'sassy'? Cuz' you've paid more attention to her in the past few days then we have in te past few years."_** said Dexter.

**_"Everyone: Do you wanna come to Ain's Birthday party?"_ **asked Blake.

"We have a Hockey game to got to" said April.

"Yes! I'm this generations Houdini! **_Tai-toi: wats yo beef with Mackelmore?"_** asked Skylar.

"He cusses" said Tay-toi.

* * *

**_I hope this Q and A made your day. Please Review. And send me Questions, Dares, etc. through PM._**

**_-hannah1_**


	41. Chapter 41

**_Guests:_**

**_Ain, has been seen previously._**

**_Selena, blond hair with pink and yellow dress and shoes._**

* * *

The turtles, Karai, and April where sitting in their assigned seats. Ta-toi was in the tech both. Selena and Ain where on the guest couch.

**_"April and Karai: Wear these*Hands them a box*"_** said Selena.

"Um okay" said April and she and Karai left. They came back wearing green outfits like Selena's. Tay-toi who was not paying attention looked at them and started laughing so hard she fell out of her seat and out of view.

"I have no words" said Mikey.

"Agreed" said the rest of the turtles.

* * *

**_So I hope this Q and A made your day. Please Review. And send me Questions, Dares etc. through PM._**

**_-hannah1_**


	42. Chapter 42

**_Guests:_**

**_Skylar, has been seen previously._**

* * *

The turtles, April, and Kara where in their assigned seats. Tay-toi was in the tech booth. Skylar comes in and walks up to Tay-toi. "Tai-toi, Ain is sick and told me to come apologize for bein' a bone-head, so I'm sorry and if I stop asking adult questions can I come back?" asked Skylar.

"Sure" said Tay-toi and Skylar sat down on the guest couch.

**_"Turtles: If you could marry any Disney princess would it be A:Cinderella B:Sleeping Beauty or C:Ariel and why?" _**asked Skylar.

"None" said Donnie.

"Why?" asked Skylar.

"Because we don't believe in divorce" said Raph.

**_"Everyone: Who is your favorite dwarf out of the seven dwarves?" _**asked Skylar.

"We don't believe in dwarf's" said Leo. Skylar face palms.

**_"Everyone: Ever rode a rollercoaster?" _**asked Skylar.

"No" said the turtles, April, and Karai.

"Don't remind me" said Tay-toi shivering.

**_"Everyone: What's yo favorite song?(I'm not aloud to say mine.)" _**said Skylar.

"Anything country" they all agreed.

* * *

**_I hope this Q and A made your day. Please Review. And send me Questions, Dares etc. through PM._**

**_-hannah1_**


	43. Chapter 43

**_Guests:_**

**_Skylar, has been seen previously._**

* * *

The turtles, April, and Karai where in their assigned seats. Tay-toi was in the tech booth. Skylar was on the guest couch.

**_"Mikey: Did you seriously hum your theme song when you were putting the T-pod away in "I Think His Name Was Baxter Stockman"?"_** asked Skylar.

"I don't know I have a bad memory" said Mikey.

**_"Donnie: Is it healthy for Ain to turn green, yellow, or blue Dexter says it's not. But she's technically not our sister so we don't know were she came from."_** said Skylar.

"You may want to find out where she came from" said Donnie.

**_"Everyone: We think she's Japanese like you guys because she slips into another language sometimes that sounds like you do her eyes are like Japanese people. What do you guys think?"_** asked Skylar.

"Fine where she came from" said Leo. everyone else agreed.

**_"Donnie: How did you get your bo-staff? (Ain told me not to call it a stick)"_** said Skylar.

"That is top secret family stuff" said Donnie.

"We don't speak of how we got our weapons" said Leo.

* * *

**_I hope this Q and A made your day. Please Review. And send in Questions, Dares, etc. through PM._**

**_-hannah1_**


	44. Chapter 44

**_Guests:_**

**_Skylar and Blake, have been seen previously._**

* * *

The turtles, April, and Karai where in their assigned seats. Tay-toi was in the tech booth. Skylar and Blake are sitting on the guest couch and Blake looked a little beat up. "What happened to you?" asked Karai.

"I offered Ain help" said Blake shivering.

"Enough said" said Skylar laughing and Blake glared at him.

**_ "Everyone: So do you like your weapons?" _**asked Skylar.

"Your weapon chooses you either you like it or you give up" said Leo.

**_ "Tay-toi: After our argument about Mackelmore. Is there ANY music artists I can talk about. Ain told me you said that I wasn't aloud to come for mentioning One Direction." _**said Skylar.

"You can talk about anything country or was writen for a Disney cartoon; Phineas and Ferb, Wreck-it-Ralph, etc." said Tay-toi.

**_"April and Mikey: When you fall asleep like in the living room or somewhere else has anyone tried to play Connect-The-Freckles?" _**asked Skylar.

"Not that we know of" said April.

"I know Donnie watches April sleep" said Mikey. Donnie gave Mikey and "I'm going to play connect-the-freckles on your face after I kill you" look.

**_ "Raph: There's rumors that Spike is gonna be mutated in season 2. What do you think about it?" _**asked Skylar. Raph turned and glared at Donnie.

"What did you do?" asked Raph menacingly.

**_"Mikey: People say you have an orange cat named Klunk. But I've never seen it and I don't think you will have a cat after mittens please tell us have you ever even seen a cat before Mittens or after?" _**asked Skylar.

"Mittens was the first cat I have seen in real life and I know nothing of a cat named Klunk" said Mikey.

"Klunk was Mikey's cat in the 2003 series. Geez dude get your series right you want to destroy the fabric of fandom?" asked Tay-toi.

* * *

**_That was your Q and A for the day. Please Review. And please send me Questions, Dares, etc. through PM._**

**_-hannah1_**


	45. Chapter 45

**_Guests:_**

**_Dexter, Blake, and Skylar, have been seen previously._**

* * *

The turtles, April, and Karai where in their assigned seats. And Dexter, Blake, and Skylar where on the guest couch. Tay-toi walks in with a Jedi costume on and dumps out a pillow case full of candy in the middle of the room. "Happy Halloween ruin your diets" said Tay-toi and they all ate the candy as they talked.

**_"Everyone: What was your favorite childhood game?"(I can only imagine Raph's is Does Mikey Bend that way XD)" _**said Skylar.

"We all really love video games" said Leo and everyone agreed.

**_"Donnie: Why did you even react to Mikey's comment about April being a vampire in "Mutation Situation"? Your a scientist you know they don't exist." _**asked Dexter.

"Well it just kinda caught me off guard that Mikey would say that" said Donnie.

**_"Turtles: This just popped in my head! What would you do if you guys found a girl mutant turtle?" _**asked Skylar.

"Scream and run the other direction then come back and hug her" said Mikey and his brothers agreed.

**_"Mikey: Do you have a favorite Pokémon?" _**asked Skylar.

"No" said Mikey.

**_"Donnie: How did you lose your tooth?" _**asked Blake.

"I was mutated with a gap" said Donnie.

**_"Everyone: If you found a genie tomorrow what would you spend your 3 wishes on?" _**asked Skylar.

"That is personal" yelled Karai and then slapped Skylar.

**_"Raph: Did you hum "Deck the halls with bails of holly'' in the episode "Monkey Brains"?" _**asked Dexter.

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't" said Raph.

**_"Everyone: Who was your favorite comic book character growing up?" _**asked Blake.

"Spiderman" said April and everyone agreed.

**_"Everyone: What's the craziest Halloween costume you've ever seen?" _**asked Skylar.

"I saw a family where everyone was dressed up as Christmas stuff" said Tay-toi. Everyone agreed that was a little strange.

**_"Tay-toi: I personally think country sucks, Can I talk about Katy Perry, Ke$ha, Lady Gaga, Bey'once, Justin Timberlake, or Robin Thicke?" _**asked Skylar.

"Fine just no Miley Cirus" said Tay-toi.

* * *

**_So I hope this Q and A made your day. Happy Halloween I am going to go an seep in my costume. Please review. And send me Questions, Dares, etc. through PM._**

**_-hannah1_**

**_P.S. Sometime in the next few days HANNAH2 will be posting a Halloween story that we both wrote together so look for that._**


	46. Chapter 46

_**Guests:**_

**_Ain, Skylar, and Blake, have been seen previously._**

* * *

The turtles, Karai, and April wherein their assigned seats. Tay-toi was in the tech booth. Ain, Skylar, and Blake where on the guest couch.

**_"Turtles and April: There's stories were there pairing April x Mikey, April x Raph, and April x Leo. What do you think?" _**asked Skylar.

"We respect dibs here so unless its a different series it is completely

**_"Leo: Have you read Space Hero's fan fiction?" _**asked Blake.

"Read it written it same difference" said Leo.

**_"Karai: Did you watch Anime in Japan?" _**asked Skylar.

"What do you know about?" asked Karai.

**_"Everyone: What is your favorite movie genre?" _**asked Ain.

"Humor, romance, and general" said Raph and everyone agreed.

"Hey look Ain you wanted 3 answers and you didn't want Leo say something and everyone else agree. Ask and you shall receive" said Tay-toi.

"That's not what I meant" said Ain glaring at Tay-toi. Tay-toi smiled.

* * *

**_So I hope this Q and A made your day. I had a bad day I'm taking one down and now I'm going to sing a sad song to turn it around. Please Review. And send me Questions, Dares, etc. through PM._**

**_-hannah1_**


	47. Chapter 47

**_Guests:_**

**_Ain, Skylar, and Blake, have been seen previously._**

* * *

The turtles, April, and Karai where in their assigned seats. Tay-toi was in the tech booth. Ain, Skylar, and Blake where on the guest couch.

**_"Turtles: Which one of your bad guys that you've fought is your fav so far?" _**asked Ain.

"Kraang" said the turtles in unison.

**_"Turtles: Who do you think has the most fangirls besides yourself?(meaning they can't choose themselves)" _**said Blake.

"Karai" said Leo.

"Who doesn't love a brat with dirty hair?" asked Raph.

"Who doesn't love a bad girl?" asked Leo. Leo then made that rolling R sound in the back of his thought. Karai started to feel uncomfortable so she grabbed Leo's leg and flipped him over the couch.

**_"Turtles: How can you tell for sure who is oldest or youngest when you all share the same Mutation-Day?" _**asked Ain.

"We have this mental telepathy thing" said Mikey.

"Its pretty self explanatory" said Donnie.

**_"Donnie: Do you have to put T in front of everything you make?" _**said Blake.

"Metalhead and ShellRaizer need I go on?" asked Donnie.

**_"Mikey: Where you just picking on Donnie about having a favorite co-polomer in "I think his name is Baxter Stockman"?" _**asked Blake.

"No dude I like love coplemers like a lot" said Mikey.

"Theirs your answer" said April.

* * *

**_Have a Good Mythical Morning. And look for Rhett & Link 2 on YouTube they are awesome. I hope this Q and A made your day. Please Review. And send me Questions, Dares, and etc. through PM._**

**_-hannah1_**


	48. Chapter 48

**_Guests:_**

**_No one._**

* * *

The turtles April and Karai where in their assigned seats. Tay-toi walked in. "So we have nothing" said Tay-toi.

"When is Sunny and Yosdellian going to come back?" asked Mikey.

"I don't know" said Tay-toi.

* * *

**_Nothing sorry I hope this Q and A made your day somehow. Please Review. Send me Questions, Dares etc. through PM._**

**_-hannah1_**


	49. Chapter 49

**_Guests:_**

**_Sunny, has been seen previously._**

**_Blake, has been seen previously._**

* * *

The turtles, April, and Karai where in their assigned seats. Tay-toi was in the tech booth. Suddenly Sunny crashed through the celling and landed on the guest couch next to Blake. "Some one asked for me and here I am" said Sunny

_**"Tay-Toi: Do you still have hope for Aprello after the episode "The Mutation Situation?" (I do!)" **_said Sunny.

"Yes because my calculator told me that Aprello is mathematically correct along with Lerai. It also said that Casey and April aren't mathematically compatible. Math doesn't lie people" said Tay-toi.

_**"Tay-Toi: Do you believe April deserves the hate she has been getting for snapping at the guys? (I don`t!)" **_said Sunny.

"I think if April could have been more understanding than maybe she wouldn't have, in my opinion, over reacted. So the haters on April I can understand where their coming from. Sorry April" said Tay-toi.

_**"Tay-Toi: Have you read Yosdellillans fan-fic, New Discoveries? Or my Fic, Of Time Traveling Mishaps and Turtles?" **_asked Sunny.

"Yes, yes I have" said Tay-toi.

_**"Donnie: How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?" **_asked Sunny.

"Not all Tootsie Pops are the same size so we would have to average an astronomical amount of tests and someday if someone is really bored they may conduct that experiment" said Donnie.

_**"Donnie: How is Timothy doing?" **_asked Sunny.

"Good now that I wiped the booger of his canister" said Donnie galring and Sunny who smiled.

_**"Leo: Would you rather, be buried alive or set on fire?" **_asked Sunny.

"On fire" said Leo.

_**"Raph: Sunny says you owe her money...is that true? (If you say no, Sunny says she will slap you...)" **_said Sunny.

"I'm not saying no but I am never going to say yes" said Raph.

_**"April: When you kiss Donnie, what does he taste like?" **_asked Sunny.

"Science" said April.

_**"Mikey: Sunny wants a kiss :3" **_said Sunny.

"Okay" said Mikey.

_**"Donnie: Remember when you said that Sunny was colorblind.. .she is not, we checked..."**_ said Sunny.

"Well than I don't know what to say" said Donnie.

**_"Everyone: Would you rather have a pack of skittle or starbursts?" _**asked Blake.

The answer was mixed.

**_"Karai, April, and Tay-Toi: Is it true that girls LOVE chocolate?" _**asked Blake.

"That is stereo-typing" said Tay-toi.

**_"Mikey: Have you ever put candy on pizzas?" _**asked Blake.

"One of my favored pizza toping is Jelly Bean" said Mikey.

"He said it in 'Parasitica' well Donnie said it" said Tay-toi.

**_"Everyone: Would you rather have Skittle stuffed Starbursts. Or fun dip and sour spray?" _**asked Blake.

Again the answer was mixed.

* * *

**_I hope this Q and A made your day. Did anyone catch my reference to _****Jay's Habits by never-give-up-and-write-fanfic because it is awesome. Please Review. And send me Questions, Dares, etc. through PM.**

**__****-hannah1**


	50. Chapter 50

**_Guests:_**

**_No one._**

* * *

The turtles, April, and Karai where in their assigned seats. Tay-toi walked in. "Sorry nothing but I did bring you some grilled cheese and tomato soup" said Tay-toi bringing them food. They ate the food and everyone was happy.

* * *

**_I hope this Q and A made your day. Please Review. And send me Questions, Dares, etc. Through PM._**

**_-hannah1_**


	51. Chapter 51

**_Guests:_**

**_No one._**

* * *

The turtles, Karai, and April where in their assigned seats. Tay-toi comes in. "Okay I have a questions for you guys" said Tay-toi.

"What?" asked Leo.

**_"What are some good things to do when you are home alone?"_**asked Tay-toi.

"Be your self and go crazy" said Raph. Tay-toi thought for a minute.

"Good idea Raph" said Tay-toi leaving.

* * *

**_Do as Raph tells you just be yourself and go crazy. I hope this Q and A made your day. Please Review. Send me Questions, Dares, etc. through PM._**

**_-hannah1_**


	52. Chapter 52

**_Guests:_**

**_No one._**

* * *

The turtles, Karai, and April where in their assigned seats. Tay-toi comes in. "Sorry guys nothing again" said Tay-toi. They all left sadly.

* * *

**_I hope this Q and A made your day. Please Review. Send me Questions, Dares, etc. through PM._**

**_-hannah1_**


	53. Chapter 53

**_Guests:_**

**_Yodsdellillan, has been seen previously._**

* * *

The turtles, April, and Karai where in their assigned seats. Tay-toi was in the tech booth. Yosdellillan was on the guest couch.

**_"Everyone: Did anyone miss me?" _**asked Yosdellillan. Everyone looked at Raph.

"Okay maybe I did a little" said Raph.

**_"Donnie: Could it be possible survive without drinking water if you drink just milk?" _**asked Yosdellillan.

"While milk is very important part of your diet you still need to drink half of your body weight I water everyday" said Donnie.

**_"Leo: How many times do you and Karai fight?" _**asked Yosdellillan.

"Not much" said Leo, at the same time that Karai said

"All the time" rolling her eyes. Leo and Karai both look at each other.

"I think I know whose right" said Donnie.

"Dude worry about your own relationship issues" said Leo.

"We don't have any relationship issues" said April.

"You hate Donnie right now" said Raph.

"Well in the show" said April.

"Wait where actors? No wonder Karai is here" said Mikey.

**_"Mikey: How are you and Sunny doing?" _**asked Yosdellillan.

"Well I haven't seen her in a while and then she visited and now she's gone again and I'm kinda sad" said Mikey.

* * *

**_So I hope this Q and A made your day. Please Review. Send me Questions, Dares, etc. through PM._**

**_-hannah1_**


	54. Chapter 54

**_Guests:_**

**_No one._**

* * *

The turtles, April, and Karai where in their assigned seats. Tay-toi walks in. "Sorry guys we have nothing for today" said Tay-toi.

"Are you going to bring back Casey now that he's in the show?" asked Mikey.

"Sure he can come tomorrow and he can just be added in because he's technically a character now" said Tay-toi.

* * *

**_So you hear that Casey Jones can now come back to Q and A but I must ask that no one kills or seriously injures him this time. Please Review. Send me Questions, Dares, etc. through PM._**

**_-hannah1_**


	55. Chapter 55

**_Guests:_**

**_Arrowfang or Fang for short, a snake mutant, and used to be human. She has giant spikes spiking off of her head in an imitation of her hair when she was human...she has a giant tail instead of legs and she has arms though, with only four fingers._**

* * *

The turtles April, Karai, and Casey jones where in their assigned seats. Tay-toi was in the tech booth. Fang was on the guests couch. "Can I have a seat not in between the two people in this room that are most likely to kill me?" asked Casey Jones who was sitting on a chair between Raph and Karai's sides of the couches.

"No." said Tay-toi.

**_"Mikey: Who is your favorite villain that you've faced?" _**asked Fang.

"Krang because WE BEAT THEM!" Mikey yelled.

**_"Raph: RpM wants to know... DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES! (singing)" _**said Fang.

"No." said Raph.

**_"Leo: Will you ever give up the mother hen act? It's pretty annoying." _**said Fang.

"Nope its my job as the oldest to watch their every move, give advice, and tell them what to do." said Leo.

**_"Donnie: Does your bo staff have a name?" _**asked Fang.

"It used to name my bo staffs when I was younger but I kept braking them so I stopped doing that." said Donnie.

**_"Leo: Why is your favorite color blue?" _**asked Fang.

"Because its elegant and serious." said Leo.

**_"Mikey: How did you ever come up with the name Justin for the snail-jellyfish-brain-blob-thingy in whichever episode?" _**asked Fang.

"Because my mind wanted to." said Mikey.

**_"April: RpM wants to know if she can hang out with you. She says your pretty cool for being able to be friends with four bipedal mutant ninja turtles and not go insane" _**asked Fang.

"Um sure." said April.

* * *

**_So Fang is owned by RaphealplusMikey. I hope this Q and A made your day. Please Review. Send me Questions, dares etc. through PM._**

**_-hannah1_**


	56. Chapter 56

**_Guests:_**

**_No one._**

* * *

The turtles, April, Karai, and Casey where in their assigned seats. Tay-toi walks in. "I have 2 essays, 3 math assignments, and 4 tests to study for and that's all for tomorrow." said Tay-toi.

"Wow." said Mikey.

"Yeah and I have 6 songs to memories for next week." said Tay-toi.

"See that's why I don't do my homework I get to play hockey all the time." said Casey.

"Not a option I'm and overachiever." said Tay-toi.

"So we have noting for today?" asked Karai.

"Nope" said Tay-toi. Tay-toi ruined out of the room yelling. "I HAVE WORK TO DO!"

* * *

**_So I may not live till tomorrow. I hope this Q and A made your day. Please Review. Send me Questions, Dares, etc. through PM._**

**_-hannah1_**


	57. Chapter 57

**_Guests:_**

**_No one._**

* * *

The turtles, April, Karai, and Casey where in the assigned seats. Tay-toi walks in. "Well I survived all that home work so I hope that inspires all the readers to do theirs" said Tay-toi.

"Why aren't their any guests?" asked Casey confused.

"New guy" Leo whispered into Karai's ear and they both laughed.

"Because no one had any Questions, Dares, etc. to come and say" said Tay-toi.

* * *

**_I hope this Q and A made your day. I also hope that you will all perform to the best of your ability in everything you do. Please Review. And send me Questions, Dares, etc. through PM._**

**_-hannah1_**


	58. Chapter 58

**_Guests:_**

**_Arrowfang, has been seen previously._**

* * *

The turtles, April, Karai, and Casey where in their assined seats. Tay-toi was in the tech booth. Arrowfang was on the guest couch.

**_"Donnie: Can you make a cybermat transporter?" _**asked Arrowfang.

"I would prefer to come up with my own ideas" said Donnie.

_**"Raph: What was the best revenge you've ever got on Mikey after he pulled a prank on you?" **_asked Arrowfang.

"I duct taped him in the tire swing in our lair and let him hang their." said Raph.

_**"Mikey: What was the prank?" **_asked Arrowfang.

"I built Spike a little habitat in the toilet and put him in it" said Mikey.

* * *

**_I hope this Q and A made your day. Please Review. Send me Questions, Dares, etc. through PM._**

**_-hannah1_**


	59. Chapter 59

**_Guests:_**

**_No one._**

* * *

The turtles, April, Karai, and Casey where in their assined seats. Tay-toi walks in. "We got noting for today." said Tay-toi.

"Really no one wants to hurt me?" asked Casey.

"Apparently not." said Tay-toi.

* * *

**_Come on we all know someone wants to come and hurt Casey. I hope this Q and A made your day. Please Review. And send me Questions, Dares, etc. through PM._**

**_-hannah1_**


	60. Chapter 60

_**Guests:**_

_**Sunny, has been seen previously.**_

* * *

The turtles, April, Karai, ad Casey where in their assigned seats. Tay-toi was in the tech booth. Sunny sat on the couch upset that Tay-toi had "Sunny Proofed" the room.

**_"_****_Casey: GUESS WHO! (Sunny will run up and kick him in the nuts and say "that felt good")" _**said Sunny, then she did it.

"What the heck man?" asked Casey.

"Did I forget to mention that this Casey isn't the same Casey that was here a few months ago?" asked Tay-toi.

**_"Casey: How many death threats/hate letters do you get a day? How many_**  
**_fan letters?" _**asked Sunny.

"I have never gotten a fan letter but I got to many hate letters to count." said Casey.

**_"Donnie & Mikey: Would you rather be made of rubber or have multiple hands?" _**asked Sunny.

"Rubber." said Mikey.

"Multiple hands." said Donnie.

**_"Casey: Is it weird that I kinda like you as a character yet I completely hate you at the same time? I blame your awesome voice actor." _**said Sunny.

"Thank you Josh Peck." said Casey happily.

**_"Tay-Toi: Your opinion on the new episode "Mikey Gets Shellacne?"" _**asked Sunny.

"Well my sister Hannah3 and I actually considered what would happen if Mikey did get pimples and our predictions where correct." said Tay-toi.

"That's kinda weird that you did and idea that you came up with." said Donnie.

"That's not the first time it happened while HANNAH2 Hannah3 and I where waiting for "Karai's Vendetta" to come on I was thinking about if they turtles where on stationary bikes and then it happened and something inside me broke." said Tay-toi.

**_"Tay-Toi: Your opinion on the episode "Mutagen Man Unleashed?"" _**asked Sunny.

"I screamed a lot and as I predicted the world did stop turning for a few seconds when Casey first appeared in the show." said Tay-toi.

**_"Tay-Toi: Your opinion on Casey Jones in general? (if you hate him, here is a chair to throw at him)" _**said Sunny.

"Honestly I love Josh Peck and I love hockey so Casey is in a safe zone right now. But if he taught the turtles the play hockey and yelled "Hug me brotha" and then hugged them I would probably think he's pretty awesome." said Tay-toi.

**_"April: Remember, pick wisely..." _**said Sunny.

"How are you so post to pick you nose and look smart?" asked Mikey confused.

* * *

**_So I hope this Q and A made your day. Please Review. And send me questions, Dares, etc. through PM._**

**_-hannah1_**


	61. Chapter 61

**_Guests:_**

**_No one._**

* * *

The turtles, April, Karai, and Casey where in their assigned seats. Tay-toi walks in. "Sorry nothing for today." said Tay-toi. Everyone was sad and walked out. Mikey who was the last to leave and gave Tay-toi some parting words.

"I'm going to go and cry myself to sleep like I do every night when we don't have any guests." said Mikey leaving.

* * *

**_Don't let Mikey cry himself to sleep that's sad. I hope this Q and A made your day. Please Review. And send me Questions, Dares, etc. through PM._**

**_-hannah1_**


	62. Chapter 62

**_Guests:_**

**_Arrowfang, has been seen previously._**

* * *

The turtles, April, Karai, and Casey where in their assigned seats. Tay-toi was in the tech booth. Arrowfang was on the guest couch.

**_"Mikey: Don't cry! Here's a cookie! *gives him a cookie*" _**said Arrowfang.

"Well I guess I wont be crying until Thursday possibly" said Mikey.

**_"Everyone: Do you know what a Cybertronian is? If so, have you met one and who was it?" _**asked Arrowfang.

"I don't know what that is" said Donnie.

"Well if Donnie doesn't know no body dose" said Casey.

"Why are you guys siding together?" asked Mikey.

"Mikey we only act like we hate each other in the show" said Donnie.

"Wait I'm and actor too?" asked Mikey. Everyone face palms.

**_"Casey: Has you ever asked April on a date?" _**asked Arrowfang.

"We don't really like each other in real life" said Casey.

* * *

**_Hey you know I'm going to invite all the readers to say if you know what a Cybertronian is and if you do I will put it in an authors note because you people matter to me. I hope this Q and A made your day. Please Review. And send me Questions, Dares, etc. through PM._**

**_-hannah1_**


End file.
